El Clan Sparda
by Antoni Belmont
Summary: Un legendario heredero del Dios Sparda llegará a tierras desconocidas sin poder recordar lo que alguna vez fue y tendrá una nueva vida con seres inferiores que protegerse de su pasado y de una amenaza completamente omnipotente
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos fanficteros como verán he decidido hacer una nueva teoría un tanto peculiar que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo, de hecho, es uno de los prólogos sorpresa que elegí en la encuesta que hice.

Si ya sé que está sobre explotado, pero es uno de mis animes favoritos y quiero ser un escritor que sabe cómo respetar a los personajes y sus personalidades como el escritor superponysaiyanx9000 o la escritora Revereng Tohsaka.

No uno de esos pervertidos que manchan la reputación de esos animes y sus personajes nomas porque es un echi como un escritor que no me acuerdo su nombre pero que según iba a unir a goku con el clan fénix con ravel como novia principal pero solo fue una historia para demostrar sus fetiches a los demás sin vergüenza.

También todos esos escritores alteran la personalidad de los personajes como volver emo sin sentimientos a goku o volverlo un cabron, desgraciado digno de un sayayin, en vez de usar a otro personaje como iori o sasuke o algún personaje de esa personalidad.

También pobrecito: o lo engañan o lo traicionan o lo violan las chicas aprovechando su inocencia. No no no no ya basta de eso es hora de que alguien tome su batuta.

Bueno dejando tanta chachara comenzemos.

PROLOGO

En la dimensión devil my cry tras una larga épica y dura batalla entre Nero Ángelo y Dante, el alma de Vergil su hermano al vencer la armadura que lo tenía encerrado.

Cuando Dante se iba a retirar para enfrentar a mundus el emperador oscuro pero una esfera de energía como un mini cometa dio varios giros a su alrededor mientras que un susurro muy suave se manifestó una voz diciendo (DANTE)

El cual le hizo sonreír y dijo: buena suerte… HERMANO

Después de eso el alma de Vergil se fue al más allá viajando en espacio y tiempo, entre dimensión y dimensión hasta que llego a un espacio peculiar en donde entro en una dimensión desconocida el cual curiosamente hizo que se reconstruyera con un cuerpo de bebe con todo y su poder, sin embargo todos sus recuerdos fueron borrados y por ende la maldad y todo tipo de sentimientos negativos.

(nota del autor: los personajes de devil my cry serán potencializados o mejorados a rango dragón ball super por su legenda que eran los mas poderosos de los videojuegos como Kratos de god of war y Asura de Asura's Wrath)

Rato después iba a toda velocidad como un meteorito en la brecha dimensional mientras que dos gigantescos dragones, uno rojo y una plateada miraron con curiosidad e impresión a el acontecimiento preguntándose quien era dado a que era muy poderoso, así que iban a fusionarse con el para saber sus intenciones, pero no podían fusionarse ambos.

Así que discutieron un rato y la dragona plateada gano la mini competencia y fue hacia el mini meteoro fusionándose con él en el proceso.

Después fue recorriendo el todo hasta encontró y entro en el inframundo

Mientras tanto en el inframundo estaba una hermosísima señorita joven de pelo castaño y ojos violeta observando las estrellas un poco triste por asuntos particulares mientras tenia su vientre inflamado, que lo sobaba suavemente en señal de consolación mientras deseaba con todo su corazón que ya naciera para aliviar un poco su dolor, dado a que todavía le faltaba 2 años para que naciese su bebe.

Sin embargo, en ese momento vio que una estrella brillaba mas de lo normal y en segundos se convirtió en un meteorito que cayo bruscamente a lo lejos un poco más allá de la mansión en las montañas dejándola impresionada por el acontecimiento y curiosa decidió ir a ver, teletransportándose con un circulo mágico al lugar del impacto.

Al llegar quedo anonadada por el cráter y la línea de destrucción que había en el lugar, así que fue a ver mas de cerca mientras enviaba una señal de aviso a sus sirvientes y guardias para que pudiesen ir a su posición y ayudarla.

No obstante, cuando llego a lo más profundo del cráter quedo anonadada al ver a un bebe ileso y desnudo, entonces cuando lo recogió entre sus brazos vio que aparecieron círculos mágicos en señal que los sirvientes y guardias de la hermosa señorita llegaron quedando asombrados por lo que estaban presenciando.

Guardia: ama Venelana por favor alejese de eso que podría ser peligroso o agresivo (exclamó preocupado por la señorita quien, no le prestaba atención por estar perdida en el rostro del pequeño que este abrió sus ojos para dejar ver qué eran azules diamante muy hermosos que solo la veían con curiosidad dejándola cautivada como si se le hubiese cumplido su deseo)

Venelana: ¿bromeas? Solo es un bebe inofensivo, es más llevemoslo a casa yo lo cuidare personalmente (exclamó muy feliz y alegré cosa que dejó consternados a los presentes para después sonreír felizmente al ver qué su ama volvió a ser tan feliz y alegré como antes asintiendo a su orden y teletransportandose a la mansión)

Al día siguiente Venelana le contó a su esposo lo sucedido, sin embargo, no le importó lastimando sus sentimientos no obstante la dejo que lo pudiese criar como si fuese su hijo advirtiéndole que si es un peligro ella cargaría con la culpa y la responsabilidad.

Al escuchar eso se puso muy triste por unos segundos para después estar feliz de poder ser madre de ese pequeño que lo bautizó como Vergil Gremory por una voz que escucho en su corazón y se lo presento a un adolescente de 15 años que era hijo de Venelana y a su mejor amiga que tenía pelo blanco muy hermoso y ojos grises.

La señorita peliblanca al verlo se encariño inmediatamente y le pidió a Venelana que le permitiera ayudarle a cuidarlo y criarlo como una hermana mayor, a la par que también su hijo prometió guiarlo y protegerlo como un hermano mayor al nuevo integrante de su familia haciendo llorar de felicidad a Venelana por su aceptación y aceptando su ayuda.

Tiempo después.

Pasaron 2 años en donde cuidaron y criaron a Vergil con mucho amor y cuidado por parte de Venelana y Grafía, en donde vieron que su personalidad era fria, sería, y neutra, sin embargo, les tenía un respeto inmenso como si supiese lo que estaban haciendo.

Aparté que se extrañaron un poco, dado a que en las noches lloraba mucho por pesadillas de su vida pasada por las atrocidades que sufrió y todo lo malo que había hecho, pero que con la compañía de alguien se tranquilizaba durmiendo tranquilamente, algunas veces con Grafía otras con Venelana cuando no estaba seuticus.

Hasta que llegó el día en donde Venelana tuvo a Rías la cual al presentarla a Vergil le prometió que la amaría y estaría a su lado como un verdadero hermano mayor que se respete, mientras que la pequeña rías solo le sonreía con cariño tratando de sacarle una sonrisa, cosa que hizo muy feliz a Venelana al ver que se llevaban como ella siempre había anelado.

Sin embargo al tener la responsabilidad de criar a Rías le impidió cuidar mas de Vergil, no obstante no hubo ningún problema dado a que Grafía pudo tomar su lugar felizmente porque su pelo era blanco como el de ella.

Pequeño acontecimiento 2 años después.

Un día las dos hermosas señoritas despertaron muy bien dado a que creían que alguna de las 2 tenía a Vergil en su cama, pero se preocuparon mucho al preguntarse entre sí quién lo tenía y responderse que no estaba con ninguna, así que fueron a su habitación a toda velocidad, para presenciar la escena más adorable, tierna, conmovedora y cariñosa que vieron jamás.

Ahí estaba la pequeña Rías de 2 años acostada al lado izquierdo de Vergil abrazándolo con la sonrisa más adorable, tierna y pura que hayan visto, mientras que Vergil también la correspondía el abrazo con un brazo que aunque tenía su mirada neutra que reflejaba seriedad y tranquilidad sabían que estaba feliz que estuviese a su lado.

Eso hizo que casi lloraran de felicidad pero lograron contenerse para no despertarlos y Venelana creo un círculo mágico que funcionaba cómo cámara y capturó ese hermoso momento, mientras que Grafía cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y le pidió una copia para tenerla personalmente.

4 años después

Durante ese tiempo sirchez fue nombrado como maou del clan Gremory y líder de los 4 reyes demonios, atendiendo el delicado pacto de tregua entre las 3 facciones para no caer en guerra nuevamente.

También en ese periodo conocieron a Sona que luego luego se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos por su inocencia y conocieron a Akeno que al encontrarla triste y mal herida Vergil intento ir tras su padre para darle su merecido a pesar de ser un niño, sin embargo lo detuvo diciéndole que trato de escapar cuando lo atacaron y asesinaron unos demonios.

(Nota del autor: le dijo esa mentira creyendo que lo estaba salvando de su padre pero en realidad era todo lo contrario, salvó inconscientemente a su padre de la ira de Vergil dado a que aunque fuese un niño tenía todo su poder el cual nadie podía igualar)

Acontecimiento.

Se encontraba la pequeña Rías un tanto aburrida queriendo salir a jugar en el bosque con su amiga Sona y su amiga Akeno así que fue a pedirle permiso de salir a su padre, pero el se lo prohibió por sus enemigos de las otras facciones que estaban intentando de debilitarlos y/o romper el tratado de paz que su hermano mayor sirches estaba intentando mantener.

No obstante eso puso muy triste a rías y se retiró corriendo a su cuarto llorando y pasando un rato deprimida, mientras que Vergil estaba entrenando la magia y hechizos básicos que su hermano mayor le pidió que aprendiera.

Entonces ya más tarde la pequeña Rías decidió desobedecer y escapar por la ventana yendo la mansión Citri para invitar a Sona quien no estaba segura de que fuese lo correcto sin embargo accedió a su invitación para más tarde encontrar a akeno y jugar toda la tarde hasta anochecer.

Mientras tanto.

Unos espías de la facción de los Ángeles caídos estaban buscando un artefacto muy poderoso muy cerca de donde estaban jugando las niñas, hasta que las encontraron y las reconocieron como las herederas de 2 clanes de demonios muy importantes y la hija de un líder de su facción, así que decidiendo secuestrar a Rías y Sona mientras que la pequeña Akeno iba a ser llevada con su padre.

Así que ejecutaron su plan logrando sin problemas su objetivo.

Se le aparecieron a las pequeñas intimidandolas.

Las toman mientras trataron de forcejear para que las soltaran.

Y se las llevaron a un punto de encuentro en donde regresarían a Grigori sin que los demonios se dieran cuenta.

Angel caído 1: jajaja ahora sí regresaremos con un gran tesoro (lo dijo confiadamente viendo a las pequeñas que estaban atadas con magia y amordazadas con un sello especial)

Angel caído 2: no bajes la guardia si cometemos un error ésos asquerosos demonios nos encontrarán y acabarán (regañó a su compañero de manera estricta)

Angel caído 3: je esos demonios estúpidos no saben lo que les espera (declaró arrogante mientras que los 6 reían sádicamente, a la par que las pequeñas empezaron a llorar)

Angel caído 5: cierren la boca si no quieren morir de una vez (le gritó a las pequeñas fastidiado por su llanto el cual tuvo el efecto contrario haciéndolas llorar más, a tal punto que arto les iba a dar un golpe muy fuerte, que las lastimaria gravemente, pero)

(Sueltalas) se escuchó el grito de un niño acercándose poniendo en alerta a los Ángeles caídos y el que iba a lastimar a las pequeñas fue derribado por un puñetazo qué recibió por parte de Vergil, quién apareció de los árboles sorprendiendo a todos en especial a las pequeñas.

Vergil: ¿están bien? (preguntó seriamente haciendo que asintieran las tres muy alegres de verlo, pero preocupadas de que le hicieran daño)

Angel caído 5: vaya vaya miren que tenemos aquí, aunque eso sí que mi lastimo, oye mocoso vete de aquí o te tendremos que dar una lección (lo dijo burlonamente y con aires de superioridad)

Vergil: no permitiré que lastimen a mis hermanitas (exclamó seriamente con determinación cosa que dejó con los ojos abiertos a las pequeñas, dado a que Vergil casi nunca hablaba y hasta se sonrojaron por esas palabras que les dedico viéndolo como un príncipe o un héroe)

El ángel caído solo río arrogantemente y dió una señal a sus camaradas para que tomaran y separarán a las pequeñas formando un triángulo a su alrededor.

A las pequeñas Akeno y Sona las estaban agarrando 2 ángeles caídos mientras que rías solo la sostenía 1.

Angel caído 5: bien mocoso si tanto te importan haré un trato, si me ganas en una pelea sin poderes ni armas los dejaremos irse, pero si pierdes serás mi perro faldero. Oíste? (Propuso sádicamente con una sonrisa confiada a lo que Vergil asintió seriamente, dado a que a pesar que no demostrará sentimientos el protegería a su seres queridos con su vida)

Entonces empezaron a dar de golpes y patadas, cosa que fue un grave error para el ángel caído, dado a que Vergil poco a poco iba mostrando superioridad, a tal punto de ponerlo en rodillas muy cansado y mal herido.

Angel caído 5: c como es posible que un escuintle me este derrotando (se preguntó furioso por la humillación y el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo)

Vergil: que decepción eres, sólo eres una basura, pero, gracias por ser mi primera batalla (lo dijo muy seriamente con una sonrisa de Dios demonio como su yo de su vida pasada sorprendiendo a los angeles caídos)

Angel caído 5: ¿p primera batalla?¿UN NIÑO QUE NUNCA HA PELEADO ME ESTA DERROTANDO? HAGANLO HERMANOS (Se preguntó así mismo con ira y decepción de si mismo para ordenar a los demás que hicieran lanzas de luz y ponerlo en el cuello de las pequeñas que distrajo y preocupó a Vergil)

Vergil: malditas escorias, nadie lastimara a mi ¡FAMILIA! (Exclamó con furia y determinación que sorprendió y sonrojo a las 3, dado a que jamás creyeron escuchar tales palabras en Vergil, sin embargo, los angeles caídos estaban confiados al ver que funcionó su estrategia)

En ese momento Vergil recibió un puñetazo en la espalda de parte del ángel caído que estaba peleando contra el y caer de rodillas, para que luego luego recibiera una patada en la cara, tirandolo por completo saliendole sangre por la nariz y boca, cosa que aterro a las pequeñas que deseaban con todo su corazón ir a ayudarlo.

Angel caído 5: no te levantes mocoso es hora de que pagues por lo que me hiciste (lo dijo sádicamente dándole un pisotón en la mejilla haciendo que Rías, Akeno y Sona lloraran al ver tal tortura)

Vergil al ver lágrimas en ellas quien las consideraba y las amaba como sus seres queridos (hermanas) empezó a levantarse dando un gruñido de Dios demonio superando la fuerza del ángel caído (como Broly cuando se estaba descontrolando al defender a Cheelai del soldado ebrio)

El ángel caído al sentir su poder crecer tanto creyendo que no tenía límites decidió darle un puñetazo con todo su poder para dejarlo inconsciente y si se pudiese matarlo, pero la pequeña Rías logro zafarse de quién la estaba deteniendo y corrió, para ponerse en frente de Vergil de manera protectora recibiendo el golpe y cayendo inconsciente con una herida como un corte por la fuerza del puñetazo.

Vergil al ver a su hermana menor en ese estado hizo que enloqueciera así despertando y liberando su verdadero poder, mientras un aura de fuego color azul con blanco tan majestuoso y omnipotente como el del super Sayayin fase 3 se manifestaba y resplandecía, a la par que una silueta con forma de Dios demonio se veía atrás de Vergil (como si fuera el Devil Trigger de Nero en DMC 4 pero era su transformación de DMC 3) dejando anonadados a todos y muriéndose de miedo.

En ese momento Vergil se levantó y apareció detrás del ángel caído 5 y le atravesó el pecho creandole un agujero enorme por la mano del espíritu, tomando su corazón y sacándoselo y explotandolo como Orochi de KOF matandolo al instante.

Después fue contra otro que lo partió a la mitad de arriba hacia abajo agarrándolo de cada lado y separandolo brutalmente.

A otro lo empaló con una espada enorme de luz color azul que había creado el espíritu.

A otros 2 los incinero con dos bolas de fuego muy poderosas.

A otro el espíritu lo tomo del cuello y lo alzó sin ningún problema para después crear un tornado, columna de fuego azul y blanco por 10 segundos de dolor para después desaparecer el tornado y ver que ya no estaba el ángel caído, ya solo había cenizas volando al rededor de Vergil y el espíritu.

Entonces ambos vieron al último ángel caído con cara de corre p*** ¡CORRE! Para este salir volando lo más rápido posible traumado.

Pero Vergil y el espíritu alzaron su mano y crearon una llamarada que le dió de lleno al ángel caído, no obstante no era lo suficientemente poderosa para matarlo de inmediato, así que cayó al suelo calcinado arrastrándose lentamente mientras que lloraba del dolor, para ser aplastado por la mano del espíritu de Vergil, dado a que había aumentando su tamaño a rango titán.

Mientras que las pequeñas Akeno y Sona estaban realmente aterradas por ver a Vergil así, sin embargo no pudieron decir nada, dado a que tanto como Vergil como el espíritu dieron un gritó de guerra Todopoderoso y omnipotente, para después desaparecer el espíritu con el aura de fuego y Vergil caer inconsciente.

Después de unos segundos llegaron demonios junto a sirches dado a que todo el Inframundo sintió el poder de Vergil (y no solo el Inframundo, en todos lados) y hallaron a los pequeños llevándolos a la mansión Gremory para que estuviesen a salvó y curarán a rías y Vergil.

Al día siguiente.

Vergil despertaba de una pesadilla pero sin llorar recordando que más bien era una plática con un chico igual que el pero malvado que estaba orgulloso que matará a los angeles caídos, que había despertado su fuerza atravez del odio y la ira y finalmente ordenandole que se vuelva más poderoso con la frase (el poder lo controla todo)

Sin embargo, lo dejo de lado para ir a ver a su hermana Rías si estaba bien y saber que pasó, pero le costó una fuerza sobrehumana levantarse dado a que le ardía todo su cuerpo de una forma inimaginable, inenarrable e indescriptible (como Goku cuando le cobro factura el migatte no gokui o cuando forzó su cuerpo más allá con el kayoken)

Después de unos momentos bajo a una de las salas y ver a su familia teniendo una reunión en donde seuticus estaba recriminando a Rías por haberlo desobedecido, sin embargo.

Vergil: ella no tiene la culpa, yo la lleve con Akeno y Sona a jugar, dado a que la ví muy triste y creí que que era una zona segura (lo dijo cabizbajo y triste echándose la culpa del incidente dejando impresionados a todos, más a Rías al ver que sabía todo y que hiciera eso por ella)

Seuticus: ¿Eso es cierto Rías? (Preguntó de manera sería y autoritaria, mientras que Rías iba a decir la verdad, pero vio a Vergil a los ojos y el le pidió con la mirada que confirmara sus palabras)

Así que la pequeña solo bajo la cabeza tocándose su mejilla que tenía una cicatriz por su herida que ya sano gracias a Venelana y asentir, para que seuticus voltease a ver a Vergil.

Seuticus: bien al ver que confesaste la verdad voluntariamente lo dejaré pasar, no obstante si vuelves a hacer eso te desterrare de mi familia y te exiliare a lo más profundo del Inframundo ¿Entendiste? (Amenazó a Vergil seriamente)

Vergil: si padre... (Respondió con honor pero recibió una bofetada que le dolió mucho por la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo gimiendo ligeramente tratando de ocultar el dañó preocupando a las presentes)

Seuticus: no me llames padre porque no soy tu padre (recalcó molesto mientras que se retiraba, a la par que Venelana, Grafía y Rías se acercaban para ayudarlo)

Venelana: ¿estás bien hijo? (Preguntó muy preocupada y triste, pero al tocarlo Vergil dió un ligero gritó de dolor)

Vergil: n no me toquen, m mi cuerpo está s sensible (exclamó con tartamudeo, así que decidieron usar un círculo mágico teletransprotandolo a su habitación y atenderlo mientras que la pequeña Rías se fue a su cuarto muy deprimida y culpable a llorar)

Un rato después Venelana y Grafía se retiraron para dejarlo descansar para que recuperará fuerzas y curar su sensibilidad, dado a que solo pudieron curar sus heridas, con magia cicatrizandolas.

Sin embargo en sus sueños Vergil conoció a la dragona plateada que se metió en su cuerpo mientras que llegaba al Inframundo de bebe, la cual se presento cómo Pandora la dragona de la materia y voluntad.

(Nota del autor: es como si fuese sadara versión DxD)

La cual le contó todo sobre ella pero que curiosamente su voz era como el de una niña pequeña (como kanna de Kobayashi maid dragón) no obstante para Vergil fue un honor tener a alguien como ella a su lado y le pidió que si podía curarlo por completo, a lo cual Pandora acepto con gusto y lo logro de inmediato.

Después de eso Vergil salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Rías para ver si estaba bien, pero se dió cuenta que estaba llorando.

Así que la consoló por un buen rato aliviando su dolor y culpa a la par de preguntarle si Akeno y Sona si estaban bien recibiendo un asentimiento de la pequeña Rías tranquilizandolo por completo mientras estaban en el balcón de su habitación viendo las estrellas.

Cuando ya se iba a retirar Vergil vio la gasa que tenía en su mejilla su hermanita y le pregunto ¿Puedo ver? Extrañando un poco a Rías pero aceptó para después Vergil quitar la gasa y ver una cicatriz muy grande y decir.

Vergil: Rías no te muevas yo te quitaré eso (lo dijo tranquilamente mientras que en su mano derecha creaba una llama plateada en señal de que Pandora la iba a curar)

Después de unos segundos la cicatriz desapareció por completo dejando impresionada a la pequeña Rías y un tanto sonrojada por tan noble acto de su hermano mayor, así que sin poder contenerse más hablo

Rías: ¿hermano podrías acercarte un poco? (Pidió muy tiernamente a lo cual Vergil se acercó a su rostro curioso para ser sorprendido por los labios de su hermanita que se unieron, dándose su primer beso que se iba a separar pero por alguna razón aceptó el torpe primer beso de su hermanita abrazándola muy cariñosamente)

Después de unos segundos se separaron agitados y con sus labios temblando de felicidad, entonces Vergil se iba a retirar pero Rías le tomó de la mano tiernamente deteniendolo.

Rías: gracias hermano por estar a mi lado (lo dijo agradecida y sincera, mientras que le daba una amorosa y cariñosa sonrisa )

Vergil: no me agradezcas algo que mereces (lo dijo tranquilo mientras se retiraba a la par de que pocos segundos después Rías se echará en su cama extremadamente feliz de que finalmente dió su primer beso y que fue con la persona que quiera con todo su corazón)

Mini acontecimiento un par de semanas después.

Vergil estaba hablando con su hermano mayor de lo acontecido con los angeles caídos y las pequeñas en el bosque, sirches contándole que en todas partes se sintió un poder totalmente omnipotente en donde se encontraban y Vergil le explicó que no recordaba en lo absoluto después de ver a Rías herida e inconsciente por el golpe del ángel caído.

Así que sirches decidió hacerle una prueba la cual era el liberar su poder, pará ver si coincidía.

Sirches: Vergil ¿podrías enseñarme tú poder? (Preguntó tranquilamente con una sonrisa de hermano mayor mientras le explicaba como hacerlo)

Vergil: lo intentaré hermano (lo dijo con determinación mientras se concentraba, sin embargo lo intento 7 veces y las fallo dejándolo frustrado por su impotencia)

Sirches: está bien hermanito descansa lo intentaremos otro día (declaró de forma comprensiva, sin embargo Vergil dijo algo que hizo que lo viera con impresión y orgullo)

Vergil: no hermano. Lo lograre a como del lugar, solo necesito una oportunidad más (exclamó como un guerrero mientras volvía a concentrarse en posición de liberar poder con su brazo derecho extendido y su puño cerrado)

En ese momento Vergil empezó a emanar una fuerza totalmente omnipotente y legendaria, dejando anonadado a su hermano mayor, por tal presencia.

Tras pasar los segundos Vergil comenzó a emanar el mismo aura que ese día, pero con la diferencia que se estaba combinado con otra que parecía el migatte no gokui combinado con el aura típica de los sacred gears de Issei o vali para que al eclipsar en un destello muy poderoso.

Al irse la luz sirches vio a Vergil que tenía puesta unos guanteletes y botas plateados cromo como si fuera espejos puros con marcas y gemas de energía arcoiris (osea todos los colores) a la par de un semi casco cómo el del caballero del fulgor negro de yu gi oh o el casco de Seiya de pegaso pero con forma de dragón y alas metálicas exoesqueleticas con fuego plateado diamante y partículas de distintos colores (como las alas de vali pero en vez de tener cristales de energía azules el relleno fuego)

A parte de que en su mano derecha había una espada katana con una funda azul y el mango era de blanco con azul.

Sirches al salir de su estupor vió que esa era la sacred gear de Pandora la dragona de la materia y la voluntad, la hermana menor del gran rojo.

Vergil: mmm qué es esto hermano (preguntó sorprendido por las cosas que aparecieron, pero que más o menos se daba una idea por la voz que escucho por la noche pasada)

Sirches: la armadura plateada es la sacred gear de Pandora la dragona de la materia y la voluntad, la segunda ser más poderosa de todo y la espada era una de las dos armas legendarias del Dios de los demonios y salvador del todo Sparda (explicó completamente atónito y todas las palabras de impresión existentes que si no fuera su hermano se arrodillaria como un siervo a su rey *ok creo que me pase de drogas otra vez lo siento*)

Vergil: ¿Sparda? ¿Y quién es el? (Preguntó curioso pero un poco preocupado de que fuese el tipo que liberó su verdadero poder contra los angeles caídos, sabiendo que no lo hizo para ayudar si no para controlarlo y corromperlo con maldad y sed de poder. Sin embargo. Una voz emergió de su armadura)

Pandora: Sparda, fue un demonio legendario que llegó aquí de la nada hace millones de años quien ayudó a las 3 facciones en una situación muy delicada para que no cayera en guerra y a otras facciones a mantener la paz entre ellos. Hasta que un día aparecieron 7 seres extraterrestres dimensionales conocidos como los 7 dioses del caos, los cuales querían extinguir todo tipo de vida existente devorandola para hacerse más poderosos e iban a acabar con todos nuestros ancestros incluyendo a Dios líder de los angeles y mis hermanas mayores bow... Gran rojo y triexa, sin esfuerzo ni remordimiento. Pero Dios Sparda se enfrentó a ellos dándoles una paliza a cada uno forzandolos a fusionarse un ser completamente omnipotente y todo poderoso. No obstante Sparda se enfrentó cara a cara contra ese ser ganando el encuentro salvando a todos sin embargo tuvo que sacrificar su vida con un ataque que logró acabar con ese ser (explicó detalladamente como si ella hubiese estado o presenciado ese acontecimiento)

Sirches: así es hermanito y tal parece que te eligió como descendiente, heredero, sucesor o reencarnacion (lo dijo con impresión, admiración y orgullo)

Vergil al saber esto vio la espada que yacía en sus manos y decidió aceptar su responsabilidad y hasta agradeció a Sparda de haberlo elegido para su misión entendiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

4 años después.

Durante esos 4 años Vergil tuvo una vida más o menos normal, estudio mucho de su familia para ser un representante y/o descendiente digno de la familia Gremory a la par que estudiaba la historia de ese tal Sparda, dado a que sentía una conexión muy especial con el atravez de la espada que porta, sin embargo, al enterarse su padre adoptivo que poseía esa espada extrañamente mostró un gran rencor hacia Vergil a tal punto de enviarlo a muchas tareas especiales y muy peligrosas con la excusa de un escarmiento por el incidente de los angeles caídos.

Al ver eso Venelana iba a confrontar a seuticus pero sirches le propuso que en cuanto tuviese la edad necesaria enviaría a Vergil a un entrenamiento lejos para que su padre dejara de explotarlo y hacerlo más fuerte para que pueda defenderse por si mismo.

Al escuchar eso Venelana quería negarse dado a que al hacerlo también tendrían que separarse ella, grafía y Rías que está última sería la que más sufriría por eso, sin embargo, accedió y por último en esos años la pequeña Rías se volvió más cercana y cariñosa (no a nivel de romance) y lo amaba con su corazón dado a que a pesar de que era serio e inexpresivo el la escuchaba, la consolaba y le daba buenos consejos con solo un par de palabras (porque no le gustaba hablar) cuando más lo necesitaba y la protegía de los otros niños que la lastimaban, ofendian o faltaban al respeto (de hecho le dió dos palizas a Razer niño por querer hacer novia a Rías)

PD: también visitaba mucho a Sona y a Akeno y las trataba igual que Rías como disculpa por lo que sucedió con los angeles caídos haciendo que albergarán los mismos sentimientos hacia el.

El día de despedida.

Vergil estaba en el patio rodeado de su familia y amigos (Venelana, grafía *quién también la quería y respetaba como Venelana osea como una madre* sirches, Rías, Akeno y Sona junto a su familia) frente a un portal que lo enviaría al lugar se su entrenamiento.

Venelana: ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto mi pequeño? Sea cual sea tu decisión la respetaré pero te extrañaré como no tienes idea (preguntó alegremente triste de ver a su hijo irse de su lado)

Vergil: si mamá, quiero hacerlo para protegerlos y enorgullecerlos en nombre de nuestra familia (lo dijo monotonamente pero con mucho espíritu y cariño en sus palabras, haciendo que Venelana lo abrazará cálidamente con mucho amor de madre *obviamente lo puso en sus pechos o debajo de ellos pero no reclamó por respeto e inocencia* poniendo celosa a grafía dado a que también lo quería hacer)

Después de separarse madre e hijo, grafía también le dió un abrazo del mismo calibre que Venelana felizmente triste diciendo.

Grafía: en cuanto termines prométeme que regresaras a casa para saber sí estás bien ¿Si? Y, pará poder casarnos (pidió ese favor muy amablemente mientras le acariciaba su pelo blanco de escamas de dragón para después bromear cariñosamente con lo del matrimonio, a lo cual Vergil solamente asintió sin emociones, haciendo sentir celos de las pequeñas por la insinuacion)

PD: grafía y Venelana se veían de la edad de kuroka o serafall.

Después de soltarlo su hermano mayor se le acercó y lo motivo e inspiró para que diera lo mejor y que su familia siempre estará a su lado.

Después la familia de Sona quienes respetaban mucho a Vergil y estaban agradecidos de ser su primer amigo, dado a que Sona era muy tímida e insegura pero gracias a la amistad y el modo que la trataba la hizo más fuerte y segura de si misma. Así que también bromearon que se diese prisa en terminar su entrenamiento dado a que lo iban a comprometer con Sona y si quería también con su hija serafall, haciendo molestar a la pequeñas Rías y Akeno por el amor que sentían por Vergil (obviamente la pequeña Sona quedaría sonrojada a más no poder y le recrominaria falsamente a sus padres por decidir sin su consentimiento, pero aunque le hubiesen preguntado habría aceptado por el amor que sentía por Vergil)

(Nota del autor: al igual que las 3 pequeñas también era amigo de serafall y también sentía lo mismo por el, sin embargo, no pudo ir a despedirse de el dado a que también estaba en un entrenamiento especial, para controlar su poder, dado a que era mucho para su edad y no lo sabía usar completamente)

Sona: ten cuidado ¿Si? Y gracias Vergil (le pidió un tanto ruborizada ese favor para después agradecer lo que hizo por ella y por la manera que la trataba *cómo una verdadera dama que se respete a pesar de ser una niña* con una tierna y cariñosa sonrisa a lo cual Vergil asintió acariciándole su cabecita como si fueran hermanos)

Después Akeno se le acercó a Vergil muy tímidamente, que aunque no lo demostraba pero era la que estaba más triste por su partida, dado a que a ella fue a quien ayudó más por lo de sus padres que si no hubiese sido por Rías que la acepto en su familia y Vergil estuvo con ella, la escucho y la consoló como un hermano mayor se hubiera quitado la vida ella misma, así que estaba realmente agradecida y enamorada de él al igual que sus hermanas políticas (por así decirlo)

Akeno: Vergil, yo cuidare a Rías, estaré a su lado y la ayudaré en lo que pueda, así que no te preocupes estará en buenas manos (le prometió con sinceridad y alegría en sus palabras recibiendo un asentamiento de Vergil, sin embargo, hizo algo que nadie esperaba)

Vergil abrió sus brazos en señal de abrazo, se acercó a Akeno y la envolvió en sus brazos de forma cariñosa y confortadora, dado a que sabía la tristeza y el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos gracias a Pandora, así que decidió consolarla una vez más con ese gesto y susurrando.

Vergil: cuando estés triste, sola, enojada, desesperada o sientas dolor o miedo recordarás este abrazo y escucharás estás palabras *no estás sola estamos aquí contigo y te ayudaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas* (lo susurro haciéndole creer que era una promesa pero en realidad era un hechizo bendición y protecciónque Pandora le dió atravez de Vergil quien hizo el ritual con esas palabras lo cual le saco varias lágrimas de felicidad aferrándose al abrazo mientras recargaba sus pechitos que eran como los de diva de Overwatch en el cuerpo de Vergil)

Después de unos segundos se separaron y Vergil se dirigió hacia Rías para estar frente a ella y despedirse.

Rías: adiós hermano, te quiero (lo dijo con una sonrisa para inmediatamente darle un beso torpe en los labios como su primer beso asombrando a todos, pero que los adultos no reclamaron dado a que ya sabían lo de Vergil cuando llegó y de su posible lazo con Sparda, sin embargo Akeno y Sona se pusieron muy celosas e hicieron pucheros infantiles)

Una vez que Rías se separó de Vergil las otras dos también lo besaron obsequiandole su primer beso al igual que Rías hace 4 años, mientras que la mencionada estaba furiosa de celos.

Pero cuando les iba a reclamar Vergil las calmó señalando el portal que de estaba cerrando en señal de que tenía que irse a lo cual todos asintieron y se despidieron con las manos.

Después de entrar y estando a punto de desaparecer, Vergil volteo y por primera vez en su vida mostró una curva en sus labios, viéndose la primera sonrisa de su vida que si bien era muy ligera para llamarse sonrisa sintieron los sentimientos que yacía en Vergil y se transmitian en ese gesto hasta que finalmente el portal se cerró.

8 años después.

Todo pasó fluidamente.

La unión de los integrantes del clan Gremory y citri.

La ascensión de serafall a Mao como sirches

El compromiso de Rías y raiser que por más que lo intentaron Rías, Venelana y sirches no pudieron anular el pactó de los patriarcas, que todos sospecharon que había algo realmente malo, dado a que el más interesado era seuticus (y raiser)

La huida al mundo humano para tratar de posponer su compromiso lo más posible con la esperanza de que una vez más Vergil la rescatará del mal y de ese demonio que tanto la atormenta.

Durante todo ese tiempo Vergil liberó su verdadero poder y lo controló por completo (digamos a nivel Gogeta fase 4 con su transformación de devil trigger de DMC 3) también logrando llegar al god creador de la armadura de Pandora, que es su forma definitiva gracias al poder de su portador, y domar por completo la voluntad de Yamato a la par que encontró un libro extraño que al leerlo adquirió los conocimientos y el corazón de v (su yo humano) pero sin dejar de ser su antiguo yo en batalla como un dios demonio sediento de poder (como si tuviera doble personalidad).

Actualidad.

Rías estaba revisando unos papeles de información que le llamó la atención sobre una chica que tenía una sacred gear que le podía ser útil para su clan, mientras que los demás estaban tranquilos tomando té.

Rías: con que Haruhi Suzumiya heee? Interesante, será mejor que la acoja en nuestra familia, si no estará en peligro ante las demás facciones y clanes y no permitiré que alguien le haga daño a alguien inocente. Además que si su poder cayera en manos equivocadas quien sabe que daños podría causar (analizó meticulosamente la situación, preocupada por su próxima hermana como Akeno, sin embargo)

Toc toc.

Se escuchó sonidos tras la puerta principal llamando la atención de todos sintiendo que había una presencia demoníaca esperando, lo cual hizo que se pusieran en alerta.

Rías: pasé (cedió el paso seriamente lista para casi todo tipo de reacción o situación a excepción de lo que iba a pasar)

La puerta se abrió y se vio a un chico de 20 años peli blanco con ojos azules, que portaba el uniforme el cual Rías y Akeno lograron reconocer al instante quedando aturdidas y felices de verlo nuevamente después de tanto.

Vergil: a pasado tiempo, o no chicas? (lo dijo tranquilamente mostrando una ligera sonrisa como la que les dió cuando se despidieron haciéndolas sonrojar y confirmando que en efecto era su hermano mayor)

Rías y Akeno: ¡Vergil! (exclamaron llenas de felicidad y cariño abalanzandose hacia el y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas llorando alegremente, mientras que Kiba y koneko miraban anonadados la escena y la actitud de sus líderes)

Fin de capítulo.

Bueno chicos antes que me maten en los reviews quisiera decir que ese iba a ser el Vergil si no hubiesen muerto sus padres, osea que sería tranquilo y sabio como su padre Sparda y con un corazón puro y noble como su madre Eva, a la par que al renacer en esa dimensión finalmente se libero de toda la maldad en su corazón y por ende un cambio de personalidad marcado. 


	2. Chapter 2

**EL CLAN SPARDA CAP 2.**

Antes de comenzar quisiera dar unos cuantos avisos que normalmente los pondría al final del capítulo, sin embargo, lo tengo que aclarar para que las cosas estén bien y correctas.

1\. Se que el capitulo anterior fue muy escaso de información (ósea que resumí muy drásticamente acontecimientos importantes, como la batalla contra los ángeles caídos y las temporadas donde Vergil se ganaba él corazón de Rías, Akeno, Sona y Serafall. A la par que se me pasaron otros como el cómo conocieron a Sona o como encontraron a Akeno y lo siento por eso, sin embargo y podría ser considerado una excusa, pero simplemente era el prólogo y por lo común los prólogos son resúmenes o muestras de lo que se vendrá, como por ejemplo la personalidad de Vergil, el lore de su padre Sparda, la alianza con la familia Citri (que en esta ocasión se tratara de tener en cuenta dando su pedacito de importancia), su papel en la primera temporada contra Raizer y el compromiso de Rías, el pasado de Akeno con sus padres y el misterio que oculta su padre adoptivo.

(PD: mas adelante relatare los acontecimientos que me faltaron para llenar esos huecos argumentales lo prometo).

2\. A mis hermanos puristas de devil my cry que me indicaron y recalcaron que ese no es el verdadero Vergil, en verdad lo lamento por. Digamos que modificar o profanar la reputación de uno de sus personajes favoritos (a la par que también es uno de los míos), sin embargo, como lo aclare en el final del prólogo, este Vergil es como si fuese un Vergil alternativo en donde sus padres no murieron y el pudo adquirir sus personalidades en equilibrio (la tranquilidad y sabiduría de su padre Sparda combinado con la nobleza y pureza de su madre Eva).

(PD: de hecho, por eso no use al Vergil de DMC 5, dado a que cuando utilice a ese Vergil si será el legendario antihéroe omnipotente y todo poderoso que solo le importa el poder, que conocemos a la par que le hare otras modificaciones para recalcar que este es otro Vergil el cual una de ellas es el gusto por el rock and roll y el Heavy Metal).

Así que si no les gusta esta historia por ese detalle no hay problema habrá otras historias con Vergil (como la de Masou Gakuen HXH que todavía se las debo, pero pronto la tendrán) o una en donde va a Nanatsu No Tazai que tendrán a ese majestuoso y respetable dios demonio que quieren entre otros.

De hecho, les agradezco todas sus reseñas y comentarios dado a que eso me ayuda a mejorar (como paso con Sayayines, Dragones y Ninjas Remake que ahora si es digna de una aventura con Gohan en ikkitousen combinado con Senran Kagura), sin embargo, aclarare aquí y ahora que continuare la historia del Clan Sparda, dado a que vi que algunos hermanos si les gusto la historia, lo cual me dio la fuerza para seguir. Así que no lo tomen como algo malo, véanlo como una realidad alternativa o como una parodia (como si fuese el Vergil del reboot o remake que no es canon o como sí mi alma se metiera en el cuerpo de Vergil al llegar a dxd).

3\. Muchos me recomendaron que no era necesario darle mas poderes o habilidades u objetos a Vergil (como la sacred gear de Pandora que es un guiño a la caja de pandora de DMC 4), si él ya es demasiado poderoso para los habitantes de la dimensión dxd y estoy totalmente de acuerdo, sin embargo, no le daré más poder y otras cosas por eso, sino por ciertos enemigos especiales que llegaran a dxd por su pasado (como los villanos rango Dragón Ball en la historia de Gohan) y unos enemigos tan poderosos como su padre que yo cree para esta historia como el clímax.

4\. Otros me sugirieron que Vergil sea parte de una familia humana dándole un aspecto humilde (en mi consideración) para que no tenga que relacionarse con la Familia Gremory o Citri o Fénix y así poder conservar su actitud de antihéroe que lo caracteriza, a la par que así humillaría a los seres poderosos de esa dimensión y degradaría a los protagonistas, como Rías y los demás (y esa es una introducción genial e inteligente). Pero se que lo hacen dado a que están hartos de los personajes de dxd por todas las idioteces que han hecho otros escritores, que los obligan a hacer en sus historias como por ejemplo relaciones forzadas. (lo dice el tipo que hizo enamorar a 4 chicas del prota en un mismo cap :v) Pero como dije, intentare demostrarles que este anime es digno de brillar en fanfics si se sabe utilizar bien.

Muchas Gracias por su atención y paciencia. Ahora si comencemos.

Opening.

(canción devils never cry de devil my cry 3)

Steal a soul for a second chance  
But you will never become a man

My chosen torture makes me stronger  
In a life that craves the hunger  
A freedom and a quest for life  
Until the end the judgment night

Bless me with your gift of lights  
Righteous cause on judgement nights  
Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed  
Feel the freedom like no tomorrow

Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise  
Reap the tears of the victim's cries  
Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)  
Of a demon as I put it under

Killed before, a time to kill them all  
Passed down the righteous law  
Serve a justice that dwells in me  
Lifeless corpse so far as the eye can see

The eye can see, the eye can see  
The eye can see, the eye can see  
The eye can see

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

We are falling  
The light is calling  
Tears inside me  
Calm me down

Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving  
Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf

Praise to my father (life of a vengeance, a passive test)  
Blessed by the water (until the grave I will rest)  
Black night, dark sky (engage the pressure until it crumbles)  
The devil's cry (the existence of the lifeless back souls)

Bless me with the (onward to the sacred battlefield)  
Leaf off of the tree (where justification and limits are revealed)  
On it I see (tools of steel in rage they conquer)  
The freedom reign (weed out the killing of victims stalker)

We are falling (the powers proven to end the madness)  
The light is calling (upon I take it to end the savage)  
Tears inside me (the rays of light, a truth of meaning)  
Calm me down (to my father the blood is pleading)

Midnight calling (a justice rage for all to feel)  
Mist of resolving (with innocent cries and hatred squeals)  
Crown me, with the (the gore of evil seems to satisfy)  
Pure green leaf (when slain an maimed and pacified)

Bless me with the (my chosen torture makes me stronger)  
Leaf off of the tree (in a life that craves the hunger)  
On it I see (a freedom and a quest for life)  
The freedom reign (until the end the judgment night)

Praise to my father (watch the footsteps but never follow)  
Blessed by the water (if you want to live tomorrow)  
Black night, dark sky (steal a soul for a second chance)  
The devil's cry (but you will never become a man)

Fin del Opening.

**Hoy veremos: Conociendo a nuevos integrantes de la familia, el amor de hermanos, salvando a una futura heroína.**

Tras pasar unos segundos de estar abrazados, Vergil empezó a consolarlas.

Vergil: tranquilas ya paso, ya estoy aquí (consoló tranquilamente acariciándoles su pelo mientras que dejaban de llorar recobrando la compostura, para que finalmente se retiraran de su pecho).

Rías: lo siento hermanito es que no puedo creer que finalmente estas aquí ¿Cuándo llegaste? (pregunto muy feliz viéndolo con sus ojos llorosos tratando de contener su emoción).

Akeno: si Vergil-san cuéntenos como estuvo su entrenamiento (pidieron con ojos de cachorro haciéndolas ver muy hermosas y adorables).

Vergil: esta bien ¿pero antes de eso me podría presentar con los demás? (aclaro tranquilamente viendo a Kiba y a Koneko que lo miraban con curiosidad, mas Koneko dado a que él es albino como ella y siente seriedad y tranquilidad emanando de Vergil como si fuese como ella).

Rías y Akeno: si, Kiba, Koneko el es mi hermano mayor Vergil Gremory. También es mi mejor amigo y también lo considero mi hermano mayor (declararon con mucha felicidad y cariño en sus palabras, sorprendiendo mucho a los 2 dado a que recordaron su leyenda de cuando asesino a los ángeles caídos que secuestraron a Rías, Akeno y Sona cuando eran pequeñas, que les contaron hace tiempo).

Vergil: es un honor conocerlos (se presento tranquilamente con cortesía, como un verdadero caballero a lo cual correspondieron el gesto respetuosamente).

Akeno: iré a hacer un poco de té, no empiecen sin mi ¿vale? (pidió muy amablemente en lo que se retiraba mientras que Vergil asentía como promesa).

Pasaron un par de minutos y la señorita Akeno finalmente trajo él te que todos degustaron en lo que escuchaban a Vergil.

Vergil: bien, por lo que saben estuve entrenando por 8 años mientras que le enviaba reportes a Sirchez. Pues acabé de entrenar a penas ayer en la noche y volví a casa (explico mientras comenzaba a recordar).

FLASHBACK.

Se abrió un portal en los terrenos de la propiedad Gremory, como el que uso Vergil cuando era pequeño, pero más grande saliendo nuestro apuesto y poderoso héroe.

Vergil: (suspiro) es bueno estar en casa (declaro tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la mansión Gremory).

MIENTRAS TANTO CON VENELANA Y GRAFIA.

Estaban lavando unos platos después de cenar solas un poco tristes (PD: Grayfia acompaña a Venelana dado a que se había quedado sola cuando se fue Rías al mundo humano dado a que seuticus siempre está ocupado y su hijo tiene mucho trabajo como líder de los demonios y representante del clan Gremory, a la par de tener sus deberes con su esposa *como pueden ver Grayfia no es la esposa de Sirchez*).

PD: adivinen quien será la esposa de Sirchez, les daré una pista H.O.T.D.

Sin embargo, sintieron una presencia demoniaca conocida, pero no pudieron reconocerlo de todo haciéndoles creer que era seuticus.

Venelana: bienvenido cariño, llegaste temp. (no pudo terminar al voltear y ver a una persona que a pesar de que no lo había visto desde hace años pudo reconocerlo inmediatamente al ver su cabello y ojos tan característicos).

Grayfia: mmm pasa algo Venelana-sama (pregunto curiosa y un tanto preocupada por ver su impresión, pero al voltear también no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Era el pequeño que había cuidado de pequeño ahora ya un hombre).

Vergil: he vuelto a casa mama, Grayfia-san (declaro tranquilamente, mostrando una ligera sonrisa con cariño y felicidad de verlas).

Venelana y Grayfia: ¡Vergil! (exclamaron de felicidad mientras se acercaban a abrazarlo).

Vergil: ¿cómo han estado? (pregunto tranquilamente mientras se separaba gentilmente de ellas).

Venelana: pues hemos estado bien, aunque un poco solas desde que se fue tu hermana y la pequeña Akeno al mundo humano (lo dijo cariñosamente, aunque poniendo un pequeño puchero tierno señal de queja, mientras que Grayfia asentía en señal de aprobación).

Vergil: ¿Qué, Rías esta en el mundo humano? ¿Por qué? (pregunto un tanto extrañado, dado a que creía que estaría ahí esperando su llegada, por el beso loco que de dio cuando se marchó).

En ese momento Venelana dejo de tener su dulce sonrisa de madre, por la situación de su hija y le iba a decir a Vergil la verdadera razón, para ver si podía ayudarla.

Sin embargo, Grayfia uso un hechizo mágico para hablar con Venelana en su mente diciendo.

Grayfia: Venelana-sama por favor no le diga nada a Vergil del compromiso forzado de Rías con Raizer, acaba de llegar de un entrenamiento que de seguro fue un verdadero infierno y ahora lo peor que debe de saber es la situación de su hermana (pidió preocupada por la reacción de Vergil al saber esa situación, temiendo que haga una locura sabiendo como la protege).

Venelana: pero Grayfia si no le decimos, Rías no podrá librarse de ese mocoso (trato de convencer a Grayfia para ayudar a Rías dado a que conocía bien a Raizer desde que eran niños, cuando Vergil tuvo de darle 2 palizas por querer pasarse con Rías *ósea besarla a la fuerza y maltratándola*).

Grayfia: por favor solo por esta noche, Rías se lo podría decir cuando valla con ella, que descanse un poco (insistió nuevamente, mientras que Vergil las miraba confundido y un tanto en alerta por las expresiones que tenían).

Venelana: este pues, Sirchez le pidió que cuidara y supervisara una zona de nuestro territorio junto a Sona (lo dijo un tanto nerviosa aceptando la petición de Grayfia confiando en ella).

Vergil: ¿también la señorita Sona esta en el mundo humano? Ya veo, que gran noticia ahora tienen una gran responsabilidad (lo dijo tranquilo dejando pasar el presentimiento que sintió hace unos segundos).

Grayfia: bueno ¿le gustaría cenar algo Vergil-san? (pregunto muy alegre y dispuesta a prepararle un banquete de bienvenida al igual que Venelana).

Vergil: no gracias creo que iré a verla, para asegurarme que este bien y que no se haya metido en algo peligroso otra vez (lo dijo tranquilamente con un pequeño suspiro para despedirse).

Venelana: porque no te quedas y descansas un poco hijo por lo menos esta noche, además si vas con ella talvez este indispuesta o durmiendo (declaro con su cariñosa sonrisa de madre que la hacía ver muy hermosa).

Vergil: si tienes razón, bueno creo que dormiré aquí en la sala (lo dijo tranquilamente para sentarse en el sofá y prepararse para dormir).

Venelana: no te preocupes cuando te fuiste mande a que remodelaran tu antigua habitación, adaptándola para cuando regresaras (declaro alegre por su decisión mientras que Grayfia asentía).

Vergil: ¿enserio? Te lo agradezco, bueno me retiro que descansen (declaro tranquilamente con otra sonrisa cariñosa que sonrojo ligeramente de alegría a las damas y correspondiendo).

Después de eso Vergil fue a su habitación y aprovecho en darse un baño para descansar en su nueva cama, empezando a pensar unos segundos sobre el futuro y sobre su misión que le encargo ese tal Sparda, que si bien no sabía que era de el sentía que podía confiar en que compartían los mismos objetivos e ideales, sin embargo, se preocupo un poco por la presencia que lo había tratado de controlar aquella vez y esa frase que lo sentía como una advertencia, mientras que decía (el poder lo controla todo ehhh) para quedar dormido.

A la mañana siguiente.

Vergil al sentir los rayos del sol empezó a despertar para darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba pesado y sentir 4 bultos muy suaves entre su pectoral y abdomen, a la par de escuchar 2 respiraciones en su cuello sintiendo un poco de cosquillas.

Al bajar la mirada vio que su madre Venelana y la señorita Grayfia estaban acostadas en su pecho con camisones (o camisolas) que las hacia ver muy hermosas, que, si bien si se le hizo extraño que estuviesen ahí con él, no le molesto en lo absoluto es mas estaba agradecido que lo hayan acompañando creyendo que lo hicieron por si tenía pesadillas como antes.

Vergil: mama, señorita Grayfia ya es de día despierten (lo dijo tranquilamente mientras les acariciaba gentilmente su cabeza haciendo lograr que comenzaran a levantarse mientras que tallaban sus ojos).

Venelana: buenos días mi pequeño ¿dormiste bien? (pregunto un poco adormilada, pero dándole una cariñosa sonrisa maternal que la hacía ver muy hermosa).

Grayfia: Buenos días Vergil-san, espero que no le hayamos incomodado en su descanso (dijo en las mismas condiciones que Venelana, haciendo una reverencia de disculpa y mostrando una radiante sonrisa que la hacía ver muy hermosa).

Vergil: buenos días, si dormí bien y no se preocupen no me molestaron en absoluto, de hecho, les agradezco que se preocuparan por eso, pero finalmente me cure de eso en mi entrenamiento (declaro con sinceridad y respeto sin inmutarse a pesar que tenía a dos ángeles de belleza infinita).

Venelana: bueno creo que hare el desayuno, o por cierto como dijiste que iras a ver a Rías te preparamos un uniforme de la escuela en la que esta yendo como señuelo para que no la descubran (lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa ocultando su decepción de que ya no podrá dormir con su pequeño).

Grayfia: su uniforme esta en su ropero, bueno vamos Venelana-sama (lo dijo sonriendo igualmente ocultando su tristeza de no poder dormir mas con Vergil comenzando a retirarse).

Vergil: muchas gracias. Por cierto, si quieren volver a dormir conmigo pueden hacerlo cuando gusten (declaro sinceramente sin perversión, como lo había dicho antes que le agradaba dormir con ellas dado a que sentía una seguridad y calidad muy confortadora, alegrando a las damas por sus palabras y aceptando su invitación).

Después de eso se vistieron y bajaron a hacer el desayuno, que al principio querían prepararle un banquete, pero que desistieron dado a que creyeron que iban a molestarlo con esa exageración, haciendo un desayuno normal mientras que Vergil se preparaba para su viaje.

Al pasar un rato Vergil bajo con el uniforme, cosa que al verlo las damas quedaron sonrojadas a mas no poder, dado a lo apuesto que se veía nuestro héroe, sin embargo, lograron disimular y desayunar tranquilamente mientras conversaban de lo que había pasado en el tiempo que entreno.

Vergil: ¿y mi padre, donde esta? (pregunto extrañado y con un mal presentimiento por unas palabras que menciono Pandora durante su entrenamiento).

Flashback.

Pandora: Vergil-san hace tiempo quise preguntarle algo ¿no noto nada extraño en su padre cuando le mando a hacer esas misiones o conseguir esos materiales extraños? (pregunto un tanto curiosa y preocupada por aquellos eventos, mientras que Vergil usaba la sacred Gear en su estado base, practicando las artes marciales que usaba en su vida pasada con Beowulf).

Vergil: no lo creo, por lo que crees mi padre está tratando de resucitar a los antiguos entes dimensionales que trataron de acabar con todos, pero tu misma dijiste que Sparda los venció y extinguió desintegrándolos por completo (lo dijo atacando y derrotando clones hechos de energía con su apariencia, que tenían su mismo rango de poder que creo pandora).

Pandora: yo también no quiero creer que alguien trate de ayudarlos por lo que hicieron y lo que harían, además no creo que pueda haber una cosa o ser que los pueda traer de vuelta, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón siento miedo cuando siento su presencia, no la demoniaca si no que siento una clase de magia antigua emanando de él).

Vergil:. Entiendo, estaré al pendiente de eso (lo dijo tranquilamente para hacer brillar su guantelete derecho y golpear el suelo emergiendo columnas de luz con colores *señal que era el poder de pandora* con cráneos demoniacos gritando al su alrededor, acabando de un solo golpe con todos para después saltar a entrenar más).

Fin del Flashback.

Venelana: pues, debe de estar en una junta con otros lideres de familias para ver su futuro como líderes (contesto amablemente con una sonrisa maternal a la par que Grayfia asentía).

Grayfia: ¿porque la pregunta Vergil-san? (pregunto con curiosidad de ver el interés que sentía por los asuntos de su padre).

Vergil: me hubiera gustado haberlo saludado, es todo (respondió tranquilamente zaceando la curiosidad de ambas damas).

Después.

Vergil: bien, me retiro mama, señorita Grayfia, les agradezco el haberme recibido y nos veremos muy pronto (se despidió empezando a crear un círculo de teletransportación).

Grayfia: salude a Rías-san y Akeno-san de mi parte, y visítenos de vez en cuando ¿vale? (se despidió con una cariñosa sonrisa de madre, para después pedirle un tanto sonrojada de pena ese favor ya que quería estar con el ahora que estaba de vuelta).

Venelana: si suerte, tranquilo estaremos bien, cuídalas y por favor te no vayas a hacer daño (se despidió con cariño maternal a la par que le recomendó protegerse para que no la hiciera preocupar).

PD: tras decir eso se acercaron a Vergil para darle un dulce beso de despedida en sus mejillas, que por alguna razón hizo ruborizarlas, sin embargo, no le molesto en lo absoluto y pidió que se apartaran para que no fuesen teletransportadas con él.

En esos momentos Vergil desapareció con una ligera pero cariñosa sonrisa partiendo al mundo humano, mientras que las damas sonreían muy alegremente por ver que finalmente esta a su lado nuevamente, pero no le dirían nada a su padre adoptivo dado a que sabían que no lo tomaría bien.

En la tierra.

Al llegar vio que estaba en un callejón vacío para que nadie lo viera, así que le pidió a Pandora que ocultara su presencia para no llamar la atención de seres que le podrían dar problemas y no causarle molestias a su hermana y la señorita Sona, mientras que recorría la ciudad conociendo los alrededores antes de ir a la escuela dado a que había llegado muy temprano.

Al llegar a la academia Kuoh vio como los estudiantes estaban entrando y como tenia el uniforme pudo pasar sin problemas, así que también aprovecho para recorrer la escuela, mientras que las estudiantes femeninas lo miraban con deseo y fervor, a la par que los estudiantes masculinos lo miraban con envidia y rencor, sin embargo, cuando estaba recorriendo los pasillos choco con una señorita que tenía una pequeña montaña de papeles en sus manos, haciéndolos caer y regarse.

Vergil: lo siento, déjeme ayudarle (lo dijo tranquilamente mientras recogía papeles).

Sona: muchas gracias, pero yo fui la descuidada también lo siento (lo dijo amablemente arreglándose los lentes y empezar a recoger sin percatarse quién era el muchacho).

Una vez que terminaron de recoger una pila cada uno, el muchacho volteo a ver a la señorita para devolverle los papeles que le recogió, pero en ese momento al ver el rostro quedo tan aturdida y conmocionada de la emoción y la incredulidad, que por poco se le caen los papeles que recogió, pero el muchacho logro sostenerlos.

Vergil: cuidado señorita, por poco se le caen (lo dijo tranquilamente tomando y acomodando su pila de papeles con los de la señorita, sin embargo, al escuchar su voz logro identificarla y finalmente se dio cuenta quien era el).

Sona: ¿Vergil-san es usted? (pregunto tímidamente, pero con mucha alegría en sus palabras).

Vergil: hola Sona, veo que ahora ya eres una dama responsable (lo dijo tranquilamente, sin embargo, la señorita se ruborizo tomándolo como un alago).

Sona: ¿y que lo trae por aquí? Vergil-san (pregunto nuevamente tímida y roja por estar con él, pero feliz de su regreso).

Vergil: bueno recientemente termine mi entrenamiento y quise venir a estar con ustedes, así que estuve explorando la ciudad y también estoy explorando la academia dado a que también estudiare aquí (declaro sinceramente y con tranquilidad como si no fuese nada impresionante ese hecho, no obstante, la señorita Sona estaba anonadada de felicidad por ver que no solo regreso, sino que estaría mas cerca de ella mas que nunca, a pesar que también tendría que compartirlo con Rías y Akeno).

Sona: en ese caso permíteme darte un recorrido por la academia para que puedas familiarizarte con ella (propuso de manera amable, respetuosa y con elegancia, sin dejar de lado que todavía tenía sus mejillas aun rojas).

Vergil: ¿está segura señorita? No quiero retrasarla en sus deberes (pregunto de forma tranquila y respetuosa, sin embargo, la señorita Sona negó con la cabeza en señal de modestia).

Sona: insisto, por favor sígueme (propuso nuevamente con una amable y cariñosa sonrisa dándole un pequeño recorrido, mientras que le contaba algunos sucesos y Vergil le platicaba de su entrenamiento, sin embargo, al querer hablar de su hermana Serafall, la señorita Sona trataba de evadir el tema, no por algo malo sino por pena de cómo era y que sabía que su hermana también estaba enamorada de él y no iba a permitir que se lo quitara).

Después de eso la señorita Sona se retiró a clases no sin antes darle un abrazo de bienvenida a su héroe, sin embargo, su mejor amiga que a la vez es la segunda de su clan la noto un poco (por no decir bastante extraña) dado a que tenía una muy radiante y cariñosa sonrisa, a la par que tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, así que Vergil se retiró a las montañas para construir su casa.

Al llegar a la zona montañosa uso a Pandora para transformar una montaña en su nuevo hogar, sin embargo, Pandora se lucio y transformo toda la zona montañosa en una super mansión blanca moderna estilo europea antiguo, (ósea que la decoración sea estilo antiguo pero con tecnología), que le gustó mucho a Vergil por alguna razón como si hubiese recordado su antiguo lugar con sus padres en la dimensión devil may cry.

Finalmente, después de eso decidió entrenar un poco y expandir sus conocimientos de los humanos gracias a Pandora en lo que terminaban las clases, para nuevamente partir de nuevo a la academia y encontrarse con las chicas.

Fin del Flashback.

Tras terminar su relato vio que Rías y Akeno estaban molestas cómicamente, lo cual miro confusamente por la razón de esas expresiones, los cuales eran de que Venelana y Grayfia durmieron con él, a la par que Sona le dio un abrazo sin su autorización.

Kiba: disculpe la molestia Vergil-san por la pregunta, pero ¿es cierto que usted pudo vencer a 6 ángeles caídos cuando era un niño? Si es así le agradezco y admiro su valor (declaro con honestidad y agradecimiento dado a que, si no hubiese sido por Vergil, Rías no hubiese podido conocerlos ni rescatarlos de su pasado, mientras que Koneko asentía en señal de acuerdo).

Vergil: me alagas, pero era mi deber como hermano mayor (respondió tranquilamente con modestia, cosa que lo hizo reír nerviosamente dado a que era verdad).

Rías: bueno creo que seria mejor ir a descansar dado a que tenemos clases mañana (declaro amablemente con una dulce sonrisa a lo cual todos asintieron en señal de acuerdo).

Akeno: vaya vaya Vergil-san ¿no te importaría si me mudara contigo? (pidió muy coquetamente mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, a la par que acariciaba muy gentilmente su mejilla mostrando su personalidad normal, poniendo celosa a Rías quien la iba a separar de Vergil creyendo que estaba molestándolo, pero).

Vergil: si estas de acuerdo con eso por mi está bien (acepto su petición tranquilamente, sin renegar ni dudar, dejando impactada a Rías por la decisión de su hermano y su reacción de la propuesta, a la par que Akeno estaba realmente feliz por las palabras que escucho agradeciendo su respuesta).

PD: ¿está bien que escriba vaya vaya que es la traducción de la icónica frase ara ara de la señorita Akeno? O prefieren que lo escriba como ella lo dice.

Rías: ¿hermano, yo también puedo vivir contigo? Por favor (pidió casi inmediatamente, con un tono casi rogante pero esperanzado de que obtenga la misma respuesta, mientras se ponía enfrente de Vergil muy cerca de el como si le fuese a dar un beso, mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos zafiro que resplandecían como si ella fuera un cachorrito, asombrando a los demás por la actitud de su líder con su hermano).

Vergil: esta bien hermanita, puedes hacerlo (acepto también su petición un poco mas amablemente, mostrando una ligera sonrisa a su hermana haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente haciéndole ver muy tierna y adorable, pero muy feliz por la aceptación de Vergil).

Rías: de acuerdo, es hora de ir a casa, que descansen chicos (se despidió de Kiba y Koneko quienes asintieron para retirarse, no sin antes la pequeña peli blanca darle un pequeño vistazo a Vergil con curiosidad, como si le hubiese agradado).

Akeno: ya quiero conocer nuestro nuevo hogar mi Vergil ¿qué tal si cuando llegamos te hago una deliciosa cena de bienvenida y agradecimiento? (lo dijo muy emocionada y coqueta cosa que no inmuto a Vergil, pero puso bastante celosa a Rías que lo dejo pasar dado a que también tenia muchas ganas y curiosidad por conocer la casa donde va a vivir, a la par que también estaba dispuesta en hacerle de cenar a su hermano con su mayor esfuerzo).

Vergil: te lo agradezco, pero primero vallamos para allá (lo dijo tranquilamente con un poco de ironía, así que creo un círculo mágico con las 2 señoritas abrazadas de sus brazos cariñosamente, cosa que no inmuto a nuestro héroe).

Después de unos segundos llegaron a la mega mansión palacio de Vergil, haciendo quedar anonadadas por la majestuosidad de la propiedad.

Rías: ¿Vergil esta es tu? (pregunto con asombro, creyendo que exagero un poco si tenía planeado vivir solo).

Vergil: eso puedes agradecérselo a Pandora quien fue que la que creo (lo dijo tranquilamente, mientras que en su interior Pandora reía nerviosamente diciendo *lo siento maestro* haciendo suspirar a Vergil).

Akeno: a mi no me molesta, de hecho, me recuerda mucho a la mansión Gremory, pero más grande jejeje (lo dijo muy optimista, alegre y un tanto coqueta dado a que volvió a abrazar el brazo de Vergil muy cariñosamente, haciéndole dar un suspiro y provocar celos en Rías).

Vergil: bueno vamos a dentro para descansar, creo que Pandora puede teletransportar sus cosas para poder instalarse (lo dijo tranquilamente para que no comenzara una discusión innecesaria, a lo cual asintieron con una linda sonrisa entrando a la propiedad).

Tras pasar un rato Vergil teletransporto atreves de Pandora las cosas que querían las chicas leyéndoles la mente para un poco de privacidad de los objetos que aparecieron en maletines de viaje, para después los acomodaran en sus habitaciones y después hacer la cena para los 3, pero en especial para Vergil el cual era especial mientras que Vergil esperaba.

Rías: aquí tienes hermanito espero que te guste (lo dijo muy linda y alegremente dándole un plato de curry delicioso, a lo cual agradeció tranquilamente e iba a empezar a comer, pero también Akeno le puso otro plato).

Akeno: en cuanto termines podrías comer este platillo que hice especialmente para ti Vergil-san (lo dijo con una muy cariñosa y tierna sonrisa típica de ella, poniéndole un plato de rico udon a lo cual agradeció tranquilamente y comenzaron a comer).

Tras comer las chicas hicieron su tarea mientras que Vergil meditaba la información que le dio Pandora del mundo humano para no tener problemas en la escuela en algunas materias, hasta que decidieron ir a dormir.

Ya cuando Vergil estaba a punto de dormir escucho a alguien tocar la puerta y sintió la presencia de las chicas.

Rías: hermanito ¿estas despierto? (pregunto suavemente y con un poco de timidez en sus palabras).

Vergil: si ¿pasa algo? ¿están bien? (pregunto curioso y un tanto preocupado por ellas).

Akeno: ¿podríamos dormir contigo? ¿Al menos esta noche? (pregunto tímidamente como Rías anhelando que aceptara su petición).

Vergil: no hay problema, pasen (contesto tranquilamente pero que se podía escuchar cariño, sabiendo sus intenciones).

Al escuchar eso, las chicas se alegraron mucho y abrieron la puerta, así mostrando sus hermosas y esveltas figuras como las conocemos que obviamente no hicieron inmutar a nuestro héroe.

Así que al llegar a la cama y ver que levanto las sabanas se sonrojaron a mas no poder por ver en todo su esplendor el cuerpo de Vergil, quien a pesar que tenía una camiseta de dormir y un short se le adhería como si fuese piel, no obstante, pudieron resistir el sangrado de nariz que las delataría que lo estaban viendo indecentemente y se acostaron a su lado abrazando su torso, mientras que el las acobijaba con sus brazos y finalmente quedar dormidos.

Al día siguiente.

Vergil se estaba despertando normalmente sintiendo un poco pesado su cuerpo y al ver hacia abajo, vio a las chicas tranquilamente dormidas, haciéndole recordar al día pasado que estaban en la misma posición Venelana y Grayfia.

Vergil: chicas despierten o se nos hará tarde (dijo tranquilamente acariciando gentilmente su pelo haciendo lograr su objetivo, mientras que se levantaban de su pecho mostrando sus esveltas figuras *ya todos sabrán como duermen ellas* cosa que no lo inmuto en lo más mínimo).

Rías: buenos días hermanito, gracias por dejarnos dormir contigo (le agradeció sinceramente con una radiante sonrisa).

Akeno: así es Vergil-san, fue muy lindo de su parte haber aceptado, además que tuvimos muy lindos sueños gracias a ti (lo dijo muy coquetamente y agradecida, para poner sus manos en sus mejillas que estaban sonrojadas dándole un aspecto muy tierno y coqueto).

Vergil: no hay problema, pero será mejor que nos preparemos o llegaremos tarde (lo dijo tranquilamente, pero con cariño mientras se levantaba para ir a bañarse mientras las 2 lo observaban. Rías con un tierno rostro sonrojado y Akeno con su típico rostro coqueto al ver la espalda de Vergil).

Después de eso se bañaron (por separado) comieron y se prepararon, para salir caminando tranquilamente a la academia y al llegar las reacciones no se hicieron esperar que eran parecidas a las del día pasado, las señoritas viendo con cariño y deseo a Vergil, pero con envidia y celos de Rías y Akeno. A la par que los chicos veían a las chicas con perversión y lujuria, pero con rencor e ira a Vergil. Sin embargo, no les importaba en lo más mínimo, pero cuando entraron e iban en un pasillo hacia su salón, Vergil se separo de ellas llamando su atención.

Rías: hermanito el salón esta por allá (declaro un tanto confundida al ver lo que hizo).

Akeno: ¿va a ir a alguna parte? No creo que sea una buena idea siendo que ya van a empezar las clases (recalco el punto de Rías creyendo que le había tocado el mismo salón).

Vergil: lo lamento, pero mi salón esta por allá, nos veremos en el club ¿vale? (contesto tranquilamente, cosa que impresiono un poco a las chicas y se entristecieron un poco al saber eso, sin embargo, asintieron y se despidieron con una linda sonrisa y un abrazo muy cálido, para así retirarse a su salón).

Entonces al llegar a su salón Vergil toco la puerta y el maestro atendió preguntando que se le ofrecía, así pasándole la nota del director que creo Venelana al inscribirlo y el maestro le pidió que esperara hasta que le diese la señal.

Maestro: bien chicos, hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante que nos acompañara, espero que lo reciban bien y que sean respetuosos con él. Ya puedes pasar (declaro tranquilamente para que la puerta se abriera y todos se preguntaran que era si chica o chico).

En ese momento, Vergil entro al aula sorprendiendo a casi todos los presentes, sobre todo a la señorita que le dio el recorrido por la escuela el día pasado, a excepción del maestro y de una estudiante que no le dio mucha importancia (por ahora).

PD: ¿creyeron que Vergil iba a estar en el salón de las señoritas Rías y Akeno solo porque son las protagonistas del anime? Como dije antes, intentare darle su pedacito de importancia y protagonismo a la familia Citri y todos los miembros que se unirán con nuestro héroe.

Vergil: es un honor conocerlos, mi nombre es Vergil Gremory, espero llevarme bien con todos (se presento de forma caballerosa y elegante, dando una muy buena impresión haciéndoles creer que era un príncipe o caballero (por parte de las señoritas). Pero como era de esperarse casi todos se impresionaron por escuchar el apellido de Vergil, a excepción de la señorita Sona).

Maestro: m-muy bien alguien quiere hacerle un a pregunta antes de continuar la clase (pregunto tartamudeando un poco por la impresión de las palabras de Vergil, a lo cual casi todos sus compañeros alzaron la mano, a excepción de las señoritas Sona y Tsubaki, mientras que a Vergil se le hacía extraño el comportamiento de los demás).

Vergil: tú, cuál es tu pregunta (le dio la palabra a uno de los chicos señalándolo primero dado a que sabia que si le daba la palabra a una de las señoritas le va a preguntar cosas innecesarias o incomodas).

Chico: ¿Cómo que te apellidas Gremory? ¿entonces eres un miembro de la familia de Rías-senpai? (exigió de manera cómica la respuesta, a lo que los demás estaban al pendiente de lo que iba a decir sin contar a la que ya lo sabía).

Vergil: si así es, soy su hermano mayor (declaro sinceramente para escuchar un grito de sorpresa típico en los animes y ver que nuevamente alzaron, sus manos señal que querían preguntarle más cosas, fastidiándolo un poco a el y a la señorita Sona, no obstante, le dio la palabra a una señorita sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir por esa decisión).

Chica: si eres el hermano de Rías-senpai entonces ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Akeno-senpai? Es que como los vimos juntos se rumorea que están saliendo (declaro de la forma mas curiosa e interesada con las demás señoritas, sin contar a Tsubaki que no le intereso esa pregunta, sin embargo, la señorita Sona también tenia curiosidad por saber eso, mientras que todos los chicos incluyendo Vergil giraron los ojos en señal de irritación por aquella pregunta).

Vergil: Akeno es una de mis mejores amigas de la infancia que, de hecho la considero como una hermana, eso es todo (declaro sinceramente tranquilizando tanto como alas señoritas, como a los chicos al saber que tenían oportunidad. Si también la señorita Sona se tranquilizo sorprendiendo un poco a la señorita Tsubaki, a la par que eso explicaba su estado del día pasado).

Maestro: creo que eso seria todo joven Vergil, por favor tome asiento atrás de la estudiante Sona (indico amablemente a lo cual Vergil asintió y obedeció dando inicio la clase, mientras que la señorita Sona estaba nerviosa pero feliz de estar así de cerca).

Después de la presentación de Vergil la primera mitad de las clases paso normalmente hasta la hora del receso en donde nuestro héroe conoció a la señorita Tsubaki.

Sona: Vergil ella es Tsubaki Shinra, la reina de mi clan y mi mano derecha en el consejo estudiantil (la presento con cortesía y elegancia, mientras que la señorita asentía muy respetuosamente al saber quién era y finalmente conocer al chico que tanto le contaba su mejor amiga).

Vergil: te agradezco que la ayudaras, debes de ser muy fuerte *porque ella es bastante estricta* espero que nos llevemos bien (le agradeció de manera tranquila y sincera haciendo una ligera reverencia de caballero para después susurrar lo de los asteriscos, sacándoles gotas de sudor a las señoritas).

Así pasaron por unos segundos platicando y provocando celos a sus compañeros malinterpretaron la situación como siempre, creyendo que estaba ligando con 2 de las onee-samas (signifique lo que signifique) hasta que Kiba apareció y se acerco a ellos para hablar con Vergil.

Kiba: disculpen la intromisión, Vergil-san la presidenta me envió para llevarlo con ella (solicito su ayuda de forma amable y respetuosa, a lo cual Vergil asintió comenzando a seguirlo mientras se despedía, a la par que discretamente se vieron cariñosamente la pareja secreta y Sona tenía un puchero de celos, dado a que quería comer con el).

En el camino las estudiantes miraban a Vergil y a Kiba con caras de admiración y atracción, con miradas de deseo e interes, cosa que fastidiaba un poco a Vergil dado a que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, sin embargo, al salir de la escuela sintió algo que le llamo la atención y vio en una pared a 3 chicas reunidas entre sí como amigas.

Una de ellas era peli castaña de coletas y ojos ámbar de nombre Murayama. La segunda era peli rosa Salmon corto con una diadema blanca, con ojos del mismo color de nombre Katase. Y finalmente la chica que fue la que le llamo la atención, era peli castaña corto con un listón en su cabello puesto como si fuese una diadema, que al verlo se sonrojo ligeramente y aparto la mirada por alguna razón, cosa que lo dejo pasar y partió al club mientras que los demás murmuraban.

Al llegar al club Rías y Akeno lo abrazaron muy cariñosamente lo cual correspondió tranquilamente.

Vergil: ¿pasa algo chicas? (pregunto de forma tranquila y respetuosa típica de él).

Rías: te traje tu almuerzo, por favor come con nosotros (lo dijo muy cariñosamente mostrando un pequeño vento de comida que ella cocino antes de partir a la academia).

Akeno: yo también le prepare un rico almuerzo con mucho amor Vergil-san espero que le guste (lo dijo muy cariñosa y coqueta, mostrando un vento al igual que Rías mientras que Kiba y Koneko los veían un poco impresionados por la situación).

Vergil: bueno pues yo pensaba comer en la cafetería, pero gracias. Provecho (dijo tranquilamente aceptando su invitación, empezando a comer como un verdadero caballero a la par que todos lo acompañaban comiendo igualmente pasando un rato muy agradable).

Después de comer Vergil le iba comentar a Rías que vio una chica que sintió una presencia extraña y poderosa en su interior, llamando su atención pero que no quería actuar hasta saber si ella ya lo sabia y saber si es buena o mala. Sin embargo, Kiba y Koneko se le acercaron para pedirle un favor especial.

Kiba: perdón por las molestias Vergil-san, pero nos preguntábamos si podríamos tener un pequeño combate amistoso contra usted, para ver un poco de su poder (solicito de la forma mas amable y respetuosa que podía, a la par que la pequeña Koneko asentía con monotonía pero que se sentía la curiosidad y el interés en ver el poder de Vergil).

Vergil: está bien, pero será mejor que lo hagamos después de clases para no llamar la atención, yo vendré por ustedes así que estén preparados (Rías les iba a negar la petición dado a que creyó que Vergil le iba a ofender, que los siervos de su hermanita lo reten tan directamente sin consultárselo primero a ella, pero se sorprendió de la reacción y las palabras de su hermano al no tener inconveniente, alegrando a los chicos que asintieron con gratitud. Bueno Koneko con su cara típica sin expresión).

Akeno: vaya vaya, que interesante será ver a Vergil-san en acción (lo dijo muy coquetamente típico de ella, poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla que estaba ruborizada haciéndola ver muy hermosa y tierna, a la par que sacaba una gota de sudor nerviosa a Kiba y Koneko, pero también poniendo celosa a Rías por la insinuación).

Después de ese momento todos se retiraron a sus clases pasando normalmente la segunda mitad de las clases. Sin embargo, Vergil antes de ir al club otra vez para tener su pelea con Kiba y Koneko la señorita Sona se le acerco muy tímidamente para pedirle un favor.

Sona: lamento molestarte, pero ¿te importaría acompañarnos al consejo estudiantil un momento, para presentarte a los miembros de mi clan? (pidió muy tímidamente y un tanto sonrojada mientras que Tsubaki los esperaba en la puerta).

Vergil: seguro vamos (lo dijo tranquilamente viendo el reloj de la clase y calculando el tiempo, viendo que no afectaría su compromiso con los chicos y alegrando mucho a la señorita Sona que le agradeció con una reverencia, a la par que lo guiaba al salón del consejo, poniendo celosos a sus compañeros de clase creyendo que estaban saliendo).

Al llegar la señorita Sona presento a Vergil a sus ciervos (o mas bien ciervas dado a que todavía no estaba Saji con ella) el cual al verlo se sonrojaron mucho por lo apuesto que era y al saludarlas tan caballerosa y elegantemente aumento su rubor a mas no poder, cosa que noto Sona y las recrimino cómicamente. Sin embargo, había una señorita que le llamo la atención por el poder que sentía dentro de ella, el cual estaba a la par de Sona y Rías.

La señorita era peli morada muy largo que le llega hasta la cintura y flequillo que apenas se superponen a sus ojos que eran rojos, a la par que su figura era realmente esvelta y hermosa.

Sona: Vergil-san le presento a la segunda rey de mi clan Makoto Nijima (la presento cortésmente mientras que la señorita hacia una reverencia de saludo respetuoso).

nota: en esta historia todos los clanes podían tener dobles piezas. dos reinas, cuatro torres, cuatro caballos, cuatro alfiles, dieciséis peones e inclusive dos piezas de reyes, el cual el primer rey puede elegir a cualquier pieza, para tomar la ficha para liderar al clan si el primer rey cae o es destituido).

Vergil: es un honor señorita espero trabajar a su lado como compañeros pronto y llevarnos bien (declaro tranquila y respetuosamente haciéndola ruborizar ligeramente al ver su personalidad, pero dejo eso de lado y le dio una sonrisa muy radiante y bella).

Makoto: el honor es mío Vergil-san (lo dijo de lo mas respetuosamente, mientras sacaba un abanico tapando su rubor confundiendo a los dos, pero dejaron eso de lado y Vergil convivio unos minutos con Sona y su clan, para después partir al club).

Nota: lamento resumirlo y más por esa invitada especial, pero es para avanzar en la trama.

En el club.

Al llegar al pateo trasero vio que ya estaban esperándolo, Koneko con sus guantes con huellas de neko y Kiba con su espada oscura, mientras que Rías y Akeno estaban en posición de espectadoras y referís.

Rías: ¿estas listo hermano? (pregunto con una linda sonrisa llena de alegría y confianza, mientras que Vergil asentía y los chicos se ponían en posición de combate).

Akeno: vaya vaya, espero que no les hagas mucho daño Vergil-san (lo dijo con su característica sonrisa dulce con curiosidad de ver su poder, cosa que les saco una gota de sudor, mientras que Rías daba la señal para que comenzaran).

En ese momento Kiba se lanzó primero desplazándose muy rápidamente hacia Vergil, a la par que Koneko lo estaba siguiendo, mientras que Vergil estaba quieto e inclusive con los ojos cerrados, esperándolos pacientemente.

Entonces Kiba le dio un tajo con todas sus fuerzas, pero quedo asombrado al ver que su espada paso de largo como si fuese una ilusión o un fantasma, no obstante, trato de atacarlo tras 2 veces con los mismos resultados, hasta que la pequeña Koneko lo ataco con un puñetazo para ver como reaccionaba a sus ataques.

Vergil al ver eso decidió bloquear su golpe con su palma abierta, para después sostenerla suavemente cosa que impresiono mucho a la pequeña, dado a que si bien no uso mucha fuerza hubiera destruido una puerta de una caja fuerte sumamente gruesa y pesada de un banco, sin embargo, recordó quien era así que trato de atacarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez con todas sus fuerzas para ver si podría lograr algo, obteniendo el mismo resultado cosa que la sorprendiendo mucho a la pequeña, no por su fuerza si no por su actitud dado a que vio su rostro el cual seguía serio y tranquilo, con sus ojos cerrados.

Así que Kiba lo ataco por la espalda velozmente creyendo que esta vez sí le daría, pero nuevamente quedo asombrado, al ver como estaba evadiendo la espada tan fácilmente a pesar de su velocidad, haciéndose a un lado sin soltar a Koneko para después jalarla dándole una vuelta y lanzándola suavemente, haciendo que aterrizara perfectamente a salvo e iba a tratar nuevamente, pero Kiba le dijo que tomaría el primer turno para combatir, a lo cual asintió.

En ese momento Kiba se lanzó atacándolo muchas veces sin resultado alguno, dado a que lo estaba esquivándolo como si nada.

Vergil: lo haces muy bien chico, conoces varias posturas que se complementan muy bien para que tu enemigo no pueda contratacar lo mas posible, eso indica que eres un chico muy cuidadoso, a la par que tu velocidad es bastante impresionante. Pero tus ataques son muy comunes y fáciles de predecir, además veo que dependes de tu hoja sin conocer las habilidades de tu espada o complementarla con ataques físicos (lo dijo tranquilamente para acelerar un poco su velocidad, quitándole su espada y colocándola en su cuello sin problema alguno, cosa que sorprendió un poco a los presentes, sin embargo, no pudieron decir nada dado a que Vergil apareció atrás de él, colocando su mano en la espalda del muchacho, para que este cayera sin energías como si se las hubiese absorbido).

Koneko: es mi turno (declaro sin emociones para lanzarse hacia Vergil, mientras que este se apartaba de Kiba un poco para que no saliese lastimado, a la par que lanzaba la espada hacia un árbol para que no estorbara en su pelea).

Así que la pequeña nekomata daba de golpes muy poderosos a Vergil, quien solo los detenía usando una de sus palmas tranquilamente y sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, a pesar de la fuerza que estaba amortiguando de los puños de la pequeña, quien tenia una cara de impresión por él.

Nota: la situación era como la vez que Trunks estaba probando la fuerza de Goku.

Vergil: impresionante, es muy fuerte señorita además que es muy precavida, eso la destaca como una guerrera impecable, sin embargo, puedo notar que no esta usando su verdadero potencial, lo cual es una gran debilidad, pero lo entiendo solo es una práctica de demostración así que no hay problema (lo dijo tranquilamente señalando sus pros y contras de combate, pero al escuchar lo del verdadero potencial, se aturdió recordando la magia o energía de poder que trata de contener y suprimir en su interior por su temor hacia esto. Lo cual Vergil logro detectar por ver que puso una cara similar a la de Akeno cuando la encontraron de niños, una cara de tristeza y dolor cosa que capto y decidió aliviar desviando el tema).

Entonces para terminar la pelea sostuvo una de sus manos quienes seguían atacándolo, aunque débilmente por el shock que tenía, para después hacerle creer que la iba a atacar (como Saitama a Genos en su entrenamiento) pero lo que paso fue que le coloco gentilmente su mano en su cabeza acariciándola en el acto, cosa que sorprendió a todos en especial a la pequeña quien ruborizo sus mejillas a mas no poder dándole un aspecto muy lindo y adorable.

Vergil: se acabó, son muy buenos guerreros (declaro sinceramente mientras que le obsequiaba una ligera sonrisa cariñosa, cosa que por alguna razón lleno de calidez y protección en su corazón, a la par que noto que no era típico de él).

Rías: bien que tal si descansamos un poco antes de comenzar la reunión (lo dijo con una linda sonrisa, a lo cual todos asintieron y Vergil ayudo a Kiba a levantarse devolviéndole sus energías).

Después de eso pasaron unos días en donde todo paso normalmente, aunque resaltando unos pequeños detalles, como la impresión de los conocimientos y la dedicación para los estudios sobre saliendo Vergil, sus habilidades hacia físicas en la clase de educación física provocando que todos los clubs deportivos lo trataran de reclutar, convivio mucho con ambos clanes e investigo un poco de la señorita Makoto y la peli castaña, hasta el fin de semana.

Sábado.

Vergil estaba recostado en una pared de un centro comercial, con ropa casual que consistía una camisa blanca de manga corta con una camiseta azul, guantes blancos sin dedos de cuero, pantalones jeans azules y converse azules, esperando a alguien tranquilamente mientras que todas las damas que pasaban por ahí murmuraban ruborizadas de lo apuesto que es.

Rías: ya llegué ¿te hice esperar? (lo dijo muy alegre apareciendo y vistiendo un vestido rosa muy hermoso que la hacia resaltar su figura *véanlo como el conjunto que uso en el partido de tenis contra Sona y Tsubaki*).

Vergil: no, acabo de llegar ¿estas lista? (declaro tranquilamente mientras se retiraba del muro).

Rías: si, vamos (lo dijo felizmente abrazando el brazo de Vergil, cosa que no lo inmuto en lo más mínimo).

Entonces entraron al centro para dar un paseo muy agradable, mientras que visitaban muchas tiendas y establecimientos, a la par que comían postres muy ricos pasando un buen rato a la par que Vergil conocía un poco de Kiba y Koneko por lo que le contaba Rías, que esta última no pudiera creer que aceptara salir con ella recordando el momento que se lo pidió.

Nota: no le dijo nada del pasado de Kiba antes que lo encontrara, ni del poder secreto de Koneko, dado a que era un tema extremadamente delicado y las únicas personas que podían decirle eran ellos mismos.

Flashback el viernes en la mañana, antes de separarse para ir a sus salones.

Rías: ¿hermanito te puedo pedir un favor? (pregunto de forma tímida con un rubor en sus mejillas, dándole una apariencia muy linda).

Vergil: si ¿Qué necesitas? (pregunto tranquilamente con un poco de curiosidad por la manera en la que estaba).

Rías: ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? (pregunto un poco roja de la pena apartando la mirada, sintiendo miedo que la rechace por ser hermanos o por si le interesaba otra chica).

Vergil: claro, porque no (declaro tranquilamente aceptando su invitación, cosa que le impresiono mucho para que después diera brincos de felicidad).

Rías: ¿estás seguro hermanito? (pregunto aun anonadada queriendo escuchar nuevamente esas palabras).

Vergil: así es, el convivir más hará que nuestros lazos sean más fuertes, además porque no habría de aceptar si somos hermanos (declaro tranquilamente explicando sus razones cosa que hizo feliz a Rías).

Rías: que tal mañana por la tarde en el centro comercial (propuso felizmente y ansiosa por su cita).

Vergil: esta bien (dijo tranquilamente aceptando sus términos para retirarse a clases, a la par que Rías también lo hacía, pero extremadamente feliz y agradecida).

Nota: la señorita Akeno no estaba con ellos por petición de Rías, que los dejaran solos por unos momentos.

Fin del Flashback.

Al pasar por una tienda de joyería algo en el interior de Rías hizo que volteara a ver un objeto en particular. Vio un collar de oro con un colgante que era unas alas de ángel doradas que envolvían una larga gema roja muy hermoso.

Vergil al ver que se detuvo, se acerco con ella para ver el collar, pero al verlo sintió una conexión muy poderosa, tan poderosa como el de su espada como si una presencia estuviese dentro llamándolo, pero una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

Rías: es hermoso ¿tú que piensas hermanito? (pregunto con una gran y alegre sonrisa).

Vergil: si, lo es ¿te gustaría tenerlo? (propuso tranquilamente, pero esas palabras sonrojaron a mas no poder a Rías y empezó a tartamudear un poco).

Rías: de de de ninguna manera, no es necesario hermanito, n n no no creo que merezca tal regalo y mas que sea de parte tuya (estaba tratando de negarse, pero su rubor y sus nervios indicaban que era lo contrario).

Vergil: no te preocupes, no es nada malo (lo dijo tomando su mano gentilmente mientras la guiaba a la tienda, a la par que Rías notaba una ligera sonrisa en el en señal que estaba dispuesto a regalárselo y no iba a aceptar un no dé respuesta).

Al entrar Vergil pidió que le enseñaran el collar para que se lo probara Rías, para que después el le ayudara a ponérselo, mientras que ella estaba apenada por la situación. Al ver que le quedo perfecto pregunto el precio, pero cuando le dijeron el precio Rías trato de detenerlo diciendo que estaba demasiado caro, sin embargo, Vergil la pago sin problemas con una tarjeta de crédito roja que contenía dinero infinito para retirarse de la tienda.

Rías: oye hermanito ¿de donde sacaste esa tarjeta si todo este tiempo estabas entrenando? (pregunto curiosa dado a que sabia que todos los miembros de la familia Gremory tenían una tarjeta con dinero infinito para el mundo humano, *incluyendo a Akeno por considerarla parte de la familia* pero como no estuvo en su casa no creyó que tuviera una).

Vergil: fue por mamá ella estaba preparada para cuando regresara, como mi uniforme o mi registro en la academia, pero ¿te gusta? (lo dijo tranquilamente mientras que dentro de si estaba agradecido por ese favor, para desviar la mirada sintiendo un poco de pena por la pregunta).

Rías: si, me encanta, te lo agradezco de corazón (lo dijo sonrojada, pero con una hermosa sonrisa llena de alegría y sinceridad, mientras que en su mente se decía que atesoraría ese regalo con todas sus fuerzas y que lo cuidaría cueste lo que cueste).

Al salir del centro comercial vieron que había muchas personas reunidas alrededor de un árbol y se veían muy preocupadas viendo a un punto especifico, cosa que llamo la atención de los 2 para mirar que una niña pequeña estaba aferrada en una rama del árbol, dado a que había subido para recuperar su globo que estaba atorado enfrente, en la misma rama donde estaba ella.

Rías: pobre pequeña ¿crees que deberíamos de ir a ayudarla? (pregunto curiosa y un poco preocupada por la niña, a lo cual Vergil asintió).

Vergil: espérame aquí, yo me encargo (lo dijo tranquilamente mientras se dirigía hacia el árbol para rescatar a la pequeña, mientras que lo veía sonrojada por su corazón pero un tanto nerviosa de que mostrara habilidades sobrehumanas).

Entonces al llegar al árbol Vergil exclamo a los espectadores y a la pequeña que la ayudaría, para después trepar ágilmente el árbol que, si bien fue impresionante, la gente no sospecho en lo absoluto, creyendo que era un acróbata olímpico.

Así que al llegar a la rama donde estaba la pequeña, Vergil le dio instrucciones de como moverse para que el la pudiese agarrar, mientras la sostenía de una mano, cosa que la niña asintió y obedeció al pie de la letra logrando que la tomara y la bajara con su globo a salvo de un salto, acción que todos los presentes aplaudieron y agradecieron, en especial la pequeña y su madre mientras que Rías solo veía alegre y agradecida que Vergil estuviese a su lado, como hermano que eso la entristecía un poco porque eso significaba que no podían amarse más allá de ese nivel, sin saber que no era del todo cierto eso, pero que aun así estaba agradecida de estar cerca de él y así volver a casa tomados de la mano, cosa que la sonrojo a mas no poder pero que estaba realmente feliz de hacerlo.

Nota: por si se lo preguntaban el porque Akeno no estaba espiando su cita para ver si no se propasaba Rías con Vergil, fue porque lograron escabullirse con mucha discreción gracias a Pandora que ayudo a Rías creando clones de ellos para que no sospechara nada.

Al día siguiente en las afueras de un bosque que estaba cerca de la ciudad.

Estaba Vergil sentado esperando a alguien en particular, vestía una playera azul ajustada con una chaqueta blanca de cuero, guantes azules, pantalones militares blancos y botas militares blancas, mientras que veía que la persona que estaba esperando se acercaba con una canasta de día de campo.

Akeno: hola Vergil-san ¿lo hice esperar? (lo dijo cariñosamente mientras que mostraba su amable sonrisa típica de ella, a la par que vestía un vestido rojo con blanco muy hermoso que la hacía ver muy hermosa, *véanla como su apariencia de cuándo tuvo su cita con Issei* y tenía su cabello desatado).

Vergil: en lo absoluto, acabo de llegar (respondió tranquilamente cosa que alivio a la señorita Akeno).

Akeno: que alivio ¿comenzamos? (propuso de forma alegre y cariñosa mientras que abrazaba su brazo, cosa que nuevamente no inmuto a nuestro héroe que asintió en aceptación).

Así que recorrieron una buena parte del bosque apreciando varios paisajes hermosos, cosa que la señorita Akeno disfruto mucho, a la par que vieron varias criaturas como venados, pájaros, conejos y ardillas que la sorprendieron un poco al ver que se acercaban a Vergil y se le subían confiadamente, (obviamente los animales pequeños como ardillas y pájaros) cosa que no le importo a Vergil y dejo que se acercaran, a la par que también los conejos se acercaban a la señorita y ella los cargaba gentilmente por un rato, hasta que encontraron una mini pradera que estaba al lado de un rio.

Entonces decidieron descansar ahí sacando las cosas y empezaron a comer, mientras que platicaban de cosas triviales como sus gustos y pasatiempos, cosa que le costo a Vergil dado a que no sabia mucho de ese tema por todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente, pero a pesar de eso disfrutaron esos momentos de tranquilidad, mientras que recordaba el momento en que le pidió que saliera con ella.

Flashback viernes, en el cuarto de Vergil en la noche.

Los 3 estaban acostados descansando, pero mientras que los otros 2 dormían Akeno estaba despierta pensando en alguna manera de acercarse a Vergil, pero no se le ocurrió mejor idea y oportunidad que esa a lo que iba hacer, así que armo de valor y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Vergil gentilmente tratando de despertarlo, cosa que logro a los pocos segundos.

Vergil: señorita Akeno ¿pasa algo? (pregunto tranquilamente, pero con un poco de curiosidad al ver que estaba nerviosa).

Akeno: perdón por las molestias Vergil-san, pero quisiera saber si ¿le gustaría tener una cita conmigo? (pregunto tímida con sus mejillas ruborizadas y con sus ojos violeta con un brillo de anhelo, pero lo, mas suave posible para no despertar a Rías).

Vergil: esta bien, si tu quieres (lo dijo tranquilamente aceptando su invitación, cosa que lleno de alegría el corazón de la señorita Akeno, quien quería llorar de felicidad pero logro resistir para no despertar a Rías).

Akeno: ¿en verdad no le molestaría Vergil-san? (pregunto alegremente queriendo confirmar sus palabras).

Vergil: si, el convivir más hará que nuestros lazos sean más fuertes, además que eres parte de mi familia así que porque me negaría a salir contigo (declaro tranquilamente explicando sus razones cosa que hizo feliz a la señorita Akeno).

Akeno: gracias Vergil-san en verdad se lo agradezco, que tal pasado mañana en el bosque Suyu que esta a las afueras de la ciudad (propuso alegremente mientras seguía conteniendo sus lágrimas dándole un aspecto muy tierno).

Vergil: de acuerdo, pero por ahora volvamos a dormir ¿sí? (dijo tranquilamente aceptando sus términos para volver a dormir, a la par que la señorita Akeno también lo hacía, pero extremadamente feliz y agradecida).

Fin del flashback.

Akeno: disculpe Vergil-san ¿y que comida le gusta más? ¿la mía o a la de Rías? (pregunto con curiosidad, pero sin hostilidad ni rencor, por si la respuesta era a favor de Rías).

Vergil: para serte sincero, diría que me gusta igualmente la comida de ambas, lo que importa es que les agradezco mucho que inviertan sus esfuerzos, en ese favor que me hacen. Gracias (declaro con sinceridad y gratitud, para que al final la viera con una ligera sonrisa como la que le dio a Rías en su cita).

Akeno: Vergil-san, gracias (le agradeció suavemente mientras que estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, cosa que trato de ocultarlo con su cabello, pero que estaba realmente feliz y agradecida por estar al lado de tal ser como Vergil).

Nota: ¿qué dirían si vieran como era Vergil en su vida pasada? Creo que dirían que ese no es el verdadero Vergil.

Al terminar recogieron todo y partieron a casa tranquilamente, pero en el camino encontraron un pequeño pajarito herido de bala muy débil.

Akeno: o no ¿quién pudo haberle hecho eso? (pregunto preocupada hincándose tratando de pensar en cómo ayudarlo).

Vergil: no te preocupes yo me encargo (lo dijo tranquilamente hincándose para tomar el pajarito y aplicarle un poco de las llamas grises diamante de Pandora que curo su herida y desintegro la bala que estaba dentro de él).

Akeno: wow, no sabia que podía hacer eso Vergil-san (lo dijo impresionada dado a que no sabía que lo tenía por Pandora y que lo uso con Rías, pero feliz que ayudara y salvara al pajarito demostrando un corazón noble).

Vergil: es una habilidad que tengo desde niño (lo dijo tranquilamente para que empezara a contarle sobre Pandora).

Ya cuando estaban a punto de salir del bosque encontraron una preciosa rosa de color violeta el cual le gusto mucho a la señorita Akeno, cosa que noto Vergil y decidió tomar la Rosa para obsequiársela.

Vergil: Pandora podrías (pidió tranquilamente para que hiciera resplandecer la rosa por unos segundos volviese a la normalidad y se lo diese a la señorita).

Akeno: Vergil-san (lo dijo suavemente confundida, pero feliz por el gesto de la persona que ama).

Vergil: para ti, para que recuerdes este momento (lo dijo tranquilamente mientras le daba otra ligera sonrisa, cosa que nuevamente la sonrojo pero la hizo muy feliz aceptando agradecida el regalo).

Akeno: gracias, Vergil-san (lo dijo nuevamente de lo mas gentil y suave, agradecida por el regalo sin resistirlo más, así que se le acerco dándole un beso en su mejilla que duro unos largos segundos, *como el primer de Pansi a Joro del anime ore wo suki nano wa omae dake ka yo* para después verlo a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa de enamorada, cosa que Vergil correspondía su sonrisa con una ligera y así salir del bosque tomados con las manos como una pareja, *sin realmente serlo aún* dirigiéndose a casa).

Nota: al igual que la cita de Rías, Pandora encubrió la cita de la señorita Akeno para que no se arruinara su cita por causas innecesarias.

Resumen de la siguiente semana.

Vergil: comenzó a destacar en la academia por sus conocimientos (intelecto) y sus habilidades deportivas, a la par que acepto unirse al club de Yudo temporalmente, dado a que vio que la señorita peli castaña que le llamo la atención era miembro de ese club y la investigo discretamente.

Paso tiempo con el clan Citri en el receso antes de ir al club del ocultismo y después de clases igualmente antes de ir al club, haciéndose buenos amigos en especial de Sona y de la señorita Makoto.

Nota: obviamente ya eran mejores amigos por lo de su infancia, pero lo quería recalcar, a la par que Rías portaba el collar que le regalo Vergil en su cita y la señorita Akeno se había puesto la rosa den una de sus orejas, cosa que casi nadie lo notaba en la escuela por un hechizo de invisibilidad, que Vergil era el único que no le afectaba, a la par que ninguna lo había aplicado en el dado a que querían que las viera.

En los horarios de la clase de educación física convivía con el club de Yudo conviviendo con los integrantes a excepción de la señorita peli castaña que por alguna razón se mantenía distante de él.

Fortaleció sus lazos con Kiba y Koneko contándoles un poco de su pasado, haciéndose buenos amigos, (en especial de Koneko al conocer su historia y que le contara de los 2 poderes que yacían dentro de él), que, aunque todavía no mostraba otros sentimientos aparte de su cara tranquila ya confiaba en el como un hermano mayor, por la conexión que sentía en su interior y su parecido en casi todo.

Y finalmente convivía agradablemente con Rías y Akeno cuando regresaban a casa después de clases, cosa que por alguna razón le desagradaba oír a la pequeña señorita albina. Sobra decir que las señoritas les encantaban y disfrutaban al máximo cada momento que pasaban con él, cuando estudiaban, cuando comían, cuando lo veían entrenar un poco (especialmente esta parte), cuando dormían y cuando caminaban a casa o al colegio, tranquilamente como si nada malo podría arruinar el momento. Cosa que a Vergil no le molestaba, de hecho, le alegraba que sintieran esa felicidad, a la par que también le agradaba estar con ellas.

Nota: perdón si lo resumí otra vez apresurando las relaciones de nuestro héroe, pero se me va la inspiración de los momentos importantes como el que van a presenciar.

Fin de semana en el parque que estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

Vemos a la señorita peli castaña que estaba acompañada por un chico peli negro que no se le podían ver los ojos, caminando tomados de la mano como si fueran pareja mientras que sonreían, pero en ese momento la señorita peli castaña le soltó la mano para adelantarse alegre diciendo.

Haruhi: fue una gran cita, así que, ¿qué te gustaría hacer ahora? (pregunto alegre esperando la respuesta, mientras que portaba el uniforme de la academia).

Chico: que tal sí. Vamos a un hotel (lo dijo con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora, digna de un prota de una serie para marranos).

Haruhi: ¿mmm? ¿no crees que es muy pronto para eso? (pregunto un tanto curiosa, pero con un mal presentimiento).

Chico: al contrario, este sería el momento perfecto ¿no crees? (propuso pervertidamente demostrando sus verdaderas intenciones).

Haruhi: no, no lo hare (respondió seriamente preparada para cualquier situación no triste, pero si decepcionada del chico quien estaba saliendo).

Chico: ¿segura? Tranquila seré gentil (lo dijo depravadamente tratando de tomar su barbilla para robarle su primer beso, pero la señorita tomo su mano y le aplico una llave de Yudo, tirándolo al suelo y creyendo que lo había inmovilizado, pero escucho que se empezó a reír).

Haruhi: ¿qué es tan gracioso? (pregunto muy molesta sabiendo que se estaba burlando de ella).

Chico: es una lástima, me hubiera gustado hacerlo contigo antes de matarte, pero ya que (lo dijo siniestramente mientras que se liberaba fácilmente, para después lanzarla lejos algo bruscamente haciéndola arrastrar un poco por el suelo).

Haruhi: ¿q q quién eres tú? (pregunto un poco asustada viendo que se levanto y cambio su ropa a una armadura negra, a la par que emergían alas de cuervo en su espalda).

Vault: mi nombre es Vault y he venido a asesinarte (lo dijo con una sonrisa de demonio parecida a la de Reinare).

Haruhi: ¿a mí? ¿por qué? (pregunto asustada y confundida por lo que estaba pasando).

Vault: No tienes porque saberlo (lo dijo con su sonrisa maniática para crear una lanza de luz, cosa que sorprendió a la señorita pero no pudo reaccionar, dado a que le lanzo la lanza de luz que iba velozmente hacia ella, lo cual hizo que se paralizada de miedo, sin embargo).

?: ya basta (una voz se manifestó en el área mientras que la lanza se dividía y se desviaba, poniendo a salvo a la señorita que estaba realmente asustada por la situación).

Vault: ¿pero que? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo osas en interferir en mi misión? (pregunto molesto tratando de intimidar a la voz sin éxito alguno).

?: no lastimaras a seres inocentes, todos y cada uno de ellos están bajo mi protección (declaro como un dios intimidando al ángel de una manera majestuosa).

Vault: eso ya lo veremos, si realmente eres un hombre me enfrentaras cara a cara, a menos que queras que esta bella doncella muera. Vamos que esperas (provoco retando a la voz mientras creaba una lanza de luz y la lanzaba a la señorita, cosa que al ver iba a tratar de escapar pero al voltear para empezar a correr, tropezó con su propio pie cayendo sentada en el suelo, viendo con horror y desesperación la lanza que se dirigía a ella, pero).

La señorita cerro sus ojos resignada a su destino estando triste por la forma en la que iba a morir y curiosamente pensando en un chico en específico, como si le hubiera gustado conocerlo o ya tan siquiera verlo una vez más, sin percatarse que algo o alguien estaba delante de ella como si la estuviera protegiendo.

Antes de que la lanza la lastimara apareció Vergil entre ambos con su típica postura elegante de batallas pero con los ojos cerrados, como si no notara la lanza del ángel caído o no le importara.

Entonces cuando estuvo a punto de impactar, la lanza se detuvo como si algo o alguien lo detuviese con solo su voluntad dejando incrédulo a Vault, pero no pudo reaccionar dado a que Vergil sonrió maniáticamente, como si su antiguo ser despertara nuevamente, para aumentar el tamaño y el poder de la lanza, a la par que la modifico dándole una apariencia de una espada de luz de su estilo, así que con un simple movimiento de cabeza dirigió la espada de nuevo hacia el ángel caído, quien esquivo a duras penas la espada, para después presenciar como explotaba a lo lejos con una intensidad que sabía que si no lo evadía puro morir.

Nota: la señorita al sentir que no llagaba la lanza abrió los ojos quedando incrédula y anonadada por lo que habían presenciado. Era el chico en el quien estaba pensando enfrente de ella sabiendo que la estaba protegiendo a pesar que solo podía ver su espalda, a la par que la lanza dejo de moverse sin que el lo sostuviera, para después presenciar la transformación y el contrataque del poder del ángel caído.

Vault: ¿Quién eres y como osas en retarme? (pregunto furioso, pero también asustado por la hazaña que hizo Vergil aun en la incredulidad).

Vergil: mi nombre es Vergil. Vergil Gremory (lo dijo seriamente con su actitud fría e inmutable como en sus viejos tiempos, con una voz tan omnipotente como un dios, que de hecho al escuchar esa voz la señorita creyó que era uno).

Vault: ¿Vergil Gremory? ¿el miembro de la familia Gremory que son demonios de clase alta y parientes de uno de los lideres demonios? Espera ¿tu eres el asesino de ángeles caídos? (pregunto aterrado por estar en la presencia de Vergil, por la leyenda que nació de el cuando derroto a los ángeles caídos en su niñez, cosa que confundió a la señorita).

Vergil: así es. Ahora es tu turno (lo dijo seriamente con esa voz tan poderosa e imponente, mientras que lo señalaba con su mano derecha, a la par que movió su dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda que tenía a Yamato desenvainando un poco la espada, dando a entender que estaba listo para la batalla).

Vault: no, mientes, mientes , tu no eres nada y te matare para demostrarlo (lo dijo desesperado en un intento patético de intimidar a Vergil sin éxito alguno, de hecho logro provocarle gracia dado a que se empezó a reír suavemente con elegancia y burla, cosa que lo enfureció decidiendo en atacarlo con lanzas de luz, mientras que se desplazaba a toda velocidad hacia Vergil, acción que asusto y preocupo a la señorita quien le iba a advertir del peligro, pero).

En ese momento Vergil dejo de reír para desaparecer de la vista de la señorita y el ángel caído, para aparecer atrás de el en una posición diferente con su espada desenvainada y escuchar el latido de un corazón que provenía del ángel, para que este último notara que estaba paralizado como si el tiempo dejara de aplicar en él.

Entonces Vergil sacudió a Yamato y con un pequeño pero elegante movimiento volvió a enfundar su espada, para después presenciar la muerte del ángel caído mientras que este explotaba como si le hubieran aplicado una técnica del Hokuto Shinken, sustituyendo la sangre con luz para no traumatizar a la señorita.

Al desaparecer en cenizas el ángel caído Vergil volteo a ver a la señorita quien estaba paralizada por el miedo y la confusión. Así que empezó a acercarse tranquilamente mientras que desaparecía su espada, cosa que la hizo reaccionar pero no con miedo dado a que sabía que estaba ahí para salvarla, a la par que no sentía miedo en su corazón verlo si no todo lo contrario, sentía confianza y seguridad y eso era lo que hacía distanciarse de el en la escuela, dado a que la hacía sentir mal así misma por su relación falsa con el ángel caído. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por la voz de Vergil.

Vergil: ¿estás bien? (pregunto de forma tranquila mientras que se hincaba y le extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantar, sin embargo, la señorita se desmayó cayendo en sus brazos, cosa que le extraño a Vergil pero pandora le explico que como paso por muchas emociones fuertes, en especial miedo que le provoco Vault hizo que al tranquilizarse se debilitara demasiado y pasara esto).

Al saber eso Vergil se tranquilizo y decidió teletransportarla a su hogar para que descansara y así poder invitarla para unirse a su familia.

Y así termina el capitulo 2 del clan Sparda.

(ending Shall Never Surrender de devil my cry 4)

The time has come and so have I  
I'll laugh last cause you came to die  
The damage donethe pain subsides  
And I can see the fear clear when I look in your eye.

I never kneel and I'll never rest  
You can tear the heart from my chest  
I'll make you see what I do best,  
I'll succeed as you breathe your very last breath.

Now I know how the angel fell (just kneel)  
I know the tale and I know it too well (just bow)  
I'll make you wish you had a soul to sell (soul to sell)  
When I strike you down and send you straight to hell

My army comes from deep within  
Beneath my soul-beneath my skin  
As you're ending, I'm about to begin  
My strengthHis baneand I will never give in.

I'll tell you now I'm the one to survive  
You never break my faith or my stride  
I'll have you choke on your own demise  
I make the angel scream, and the devil cry

My honored brethren  
My honored brethren

We come together  
We come together

To unite as one  
To unite as one

Against those that are damned  
Against those that are damned

We show no mercy  
We show no mercy

For we have none  
For we have none

Our enemy shall fall  
Our enemy shall fall

As we apprise  
As we apprise

To claim our fate  
To claim our fate

Now and forever  
Now and forever

We'll be together  
We'll be together

In love and in hate  
In love and in hate

They will see. We'll fight until eternity  
Come with me We'll stand and fight together  
Through our strength we'll make a better day  
Tomorrow we shall never surrender.

They will see. We'll fight until eternity  
Come with me We'll stand and fight together  
Through our strength we'll make a better day  
Tomorrow we shall never surrender.

They will see. We'll fight until eternity  
Come with me We'll stand and fight together  
Through our strength we'll make a better day  
Tomorrow we shall never surrender.

They will see. We'll fight until eternity  
Come with me We'll stand and fight together  
Through our strength we'll make a better day  
Tomorrow we shall never surrender.

We shall never surrender  
[Whisper] We shall never surrender.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	3. Lo siento

Hola hermanos fanficteros paso por aqui para pedir disculpas de tardar tanto ultimamente y les dire mis razones del porque:

1.- porque recientemente tuve un accidente junto a 2 seres queridos el cual a mi me daño levemente, mientras que uno de ellos si salio severamente lastimado y ahora esta en cama con muchas partes enyesadas.

2.- porque recientemente un trauma personal resurgió en mi y caí en una depresión muy fuerte por una cosa que vi que no puedo revelar, pero que me dejo muy devastado y eso me hizo no poder concentrarme.

de hecho tenia planeado subir un capitulo el 6 de julio dia de mi cumpleaños, pero no pude debido a ese trauma.

aun así pido disculpas por no darles sus rica droga que les gusta, prometo que pronto volvere y que les dare lo que merecen, si incluso las historias que tadavia me faltan como la de Goku en valkirye drive y Vergil en masou Gakuen hxh (en especial esta historia que he retrasado tanto para aprender a representar su verdadera personalidad y no hacer cosas como el clan sparda y ustedes disfuten de ese personaje que querian en los comentarios de la encuesta que hice en la historia de Gohan).

bueno creo que eso es todo nos vemos a la siguente me despido y nuevamente lo siento y GRACIAS.

CHAOOO!


End file.
